


两生花

by Sleeppinkii586



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeppinkii586/pseuds/Sleeppinkii586
Summary: 鹤房汐恩x豆原一成（含有一点房子大）注意事项：骨科*ABO*部分章节含有暴力*强迫*等情节结局开放性be
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩/豆原一成
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鹤房汐恩x豆原一成（含有一点房子大）  
> 注意事项：骨科*ABO*  
> 部分章节含有暴力*强迫*等情节  
> 结局开放性be

01

故事的开始或许总是平静的，春日、午后，平淡无奇的校园和喧闹的课间，不算刺眼的阳光从窗户玻璃的某一点折射下来，不偏不倚落在主角的眼角，灼得他长睫毛发烫——睡了一整节国语课的鹤房汐恩就这么被不客气地叫醒了。

然后主角伸了个大大的懒腰，全身骨骼顶得嘎吱嘎吱，后座的书桌都跟着一起摇摇晃晃，仿佛故意似的。果然坐在后面的金城碧海不乐意了，两只手攒住他一头乱糟糟的头发，把那颗笑得猖狂的脑袋转向了教室后门的方向，笑声一瞬间戛然而止。

该死，鹤房汐恩迅速把整个身子扭向窗户埋起头假装还在睡觉，期盼着或许能逃过一劫。没想到上厕所回来的木全翔也和倚在后门上的人碰了个正面，二人友好地点了点头，没有眼力见的木全就对着教室喊出了声，“鹤房！豆原找你。”金城碧海还不依不饶地补上一刀，“小麻美又来啦，鹤房赶紧去别让人家等急了。”

全班的视线都聚焦了过来，还伴随着八卦女生们的叽叽喳喳，鹤房汐恩无奈只能站起身来，顺便给后座和走过来一脸不明所以的木全翔也一人一记暴头。

鹤房汐恩对豆原一成说过不要来教室找他。

同一句话从小学到高中反反复复地被他说了不下一万遍，在叛逆的年纪里还会夹杂着拳头和辱骂，可后者却仍然时不时的出现在他的教室后门，带着嘴角的淤青唯唯诺诺，到现在满脸云淡风轻你不出来我就不走。

他用膝盖也能猜到豆原一成今天为什么过来，想到这鹤房汐恩就觉得烦躁。于是他穿过后门径直走向走廊的尽头，也不在意身后那人有没有跟上来，声音里满满的都是不耐烦，“有什么事不能发短信么。”

“发短信你会直接当做没看见，反正就在同一栋教学楼，我又不在乎多跑一趟…”豆原一成小声嘟囔了几句，也懒得再多费口舌，直接切入了主题，“晚上放学不要走，跟我一起回家吃饭。”

果然又是这件事，鹤房汐恩把自己一头本就乱七八糟的鸟窝抓得越加飞扬，“你知道我不可能去的，她再找一百个男人重组都跟我没关系，你回去上课吧。”说完就想离开。明明同样的事早就拒绝过无数次了，之前每一次豆原一成都不会多劝，可这次他却反常地抓住了鹤房汐恩的手，“别这样，哥哥，其实妈妈也很想你的。”

鹤房汐恩不愿意让豆原一成来找自己，正是因为他不想让别人知道他们是兄弟，亲的，一个娘胎里出来的，如假包换的兄弟。不过他们连姓都不一样，正常人自然不会多想，可只有鹤房汐恩知道，他们明明长得那么的像。

最开始被带去豆原家的时候，鹤房汐恩也曾天真地以为只是暂住在所谓熟人的家里，可慢慢的他再也没见过亲生父亲，妈妈又开始循循诱导着他称呼那个男人为爸爸，才五岁的他便过早地知道了什么叫做寄人篱下。从那时起鹤房汐恩就没有给过豆原一成好脸色，即使他还只是个成天跟在自己屁股后面叫着哥哥的小团子。

鹤房汐恩会偷偷地揍他，抢他的玩具和零食，说着“是你害我没了爸爸”的恶毒话语，再恶狠狠地警告他不准告状。豆原一成确实很乖，即使哭的满脸鼻涕眼泪，也会重重地点头口齿不清地说“哥哥放心我不会告诉爸爸妈妈的”。就这样过了几年，某一天放学回家的鹤房汐恩站在院子口，看着妈妈一手抱着嚎啕大哭的豆原一成一手拖着行李箱，而那个平时和蔼可亲的男人在身后无情地关上了房门，直到这时他才意识到豆原一成并没有错，或许豆原先生也没有错。

可他还是没法和豆原一成好好相处，因为那张脸实在是太像了，随着他慢慢长大，那双眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，无一不出落地和那个女人一模一样。鹤房汐恩清楚自己也长了这样的一张脸，所以他深恶痛绝，每天都要和别人打架让脸上挂点彩才心里痛快。鹤房汐恩也不能假装平静地呆在家里面对着相似的脸庞和时不时找上门来的不同的男人们，于是他高中就搬了出来，也自然就有了豆原一成需要频繁来找他传达消息的事情发生。

豆原一成见抓着鹤房汐恩的手对方也罕见地没有发脾气，还一反常态地盯着自己若有所思，他不禁有些不自在，于是先行一步松开了手，本就因为跑来高三的楼层而变得红扑扑的小脸此时也被盯得愈加发热，豆原一成赶紧不动声色地扇了扇风。鹤房汐恩也回过神来，有些尴尬地咳嗽两声，假装看起了楼下吵闹的学生们，“…反正我不会去的，没事要说了就回去吧。”

闻声豆原一成似乎愣了一下，犹豫再三最后还是说了出来，“这次的男人，是个Alpha…”

“那我就更不会去了，”鹤房汐恩嗤鼻，“你想看两个Alpha在家里大打出手吗？真是奇怪，现在Alpha都会找Beta女人过日子了…”豆原一成却没准备继续听他说下去，大概是他们班下节课的老师喜欢提前上课，他转身就准备跑下楼梯，“管你去不去反正我放学在车棚等你！”鹤房汐恩却抓住了他朝后方乱挥的小手臂把他又拽回了自己面前。

“一成，”他又盯着仔细看了两眼，终于确定了刚才是觉得哪里怪怪的，“…你是不是变白了？”

然后鹤房汐恩就看见比自己小两岁的弟弟，那张明明随了豆原先生的从小就黑扑扑现在却显得有些白净的脸蛋，蹭的一下变得通红。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

最后一节英语课，鹤房汐恩在数不清打了第几个哈欠后，偷偷回头看了一眼墙上的钟，算着还要熬多久那根行动缓慢的分针才能指向整点。他觉得自己对任何语言都没有天赋，或者直接说他不爱学习更为贴切。

他从小就没有学习细胞，同时也不意外的运动神经发达。小时候被体育馆的游泳教练一眼相中当成苗子培养，各种小比赛里也拿了不少奖，就这么游了十年，最后还是因为学业而放弃了。不过他不游泳又能干嘛呢，鹤房汐恩也不是没有考虑过这个问题，大学是肯定考不上了，估计毕业后也就找个普通的工作将就过过了吧。

啊，突然好想游泳。鹤房汐恩耷拉着眼皮正在沉思，后座却伸来一条长腿踢起了他的凳脚，“汐恩，”金城碧海向前伸着头，压低声音喊他，“放学去打游戏吗。”正在为没有梦想的自己而感到未来担忧的鹤房汐恩嫌弃地收了收椅子，“不去。”

“诶——为什么，你今天不要打工吧。”似乎没想到会被拒绝，金城的声音都忍不住高了一度，隔壁的木全翔也也凑近过来加入对话，“要去见大平吗？”

余光瞥见台上的女老师貌似看了过来，鹤房汐恩赶紧拿起笔假装在书上涂涂画画，“…祥生今天要去补习班，我就是想回家睡觉不行吗。”这边木全还在叽叽歪歪说你今天已经睡的够多了，全然没发现女老师从讲台上走了过来，眼看那本厚厚的英语书就快要落在他头上，叮铛的铃声却在此刻准时响起。

“…下课！”英语老师气的牙痒痒，逃过一劫的鹤房汐恩这才松了口气。他快速的收拾完书包，然后笑嘻嘻地揽过木全和金城的脖子，寥寥几厘米的身高差距让他忍不住摇晃了几下脚跟才堪堪站稳，“你们也别总去pc了，回家学习吧。”金城碧海忍不住伸出手在他额前摸了一把，“你没发烧吧？”

他当然没发烧，他还脑子清醒得很。鹤房汐恩特意绕过了车棚，拽着这两人抄小路往校门口走，三个人的家互相在相反的方向，各自道了别就分道扬镳。鹤房汐恩租的小房间离学校很近，他到家后先是扔下书包栽倒到床上，然后掏出手机给大平祥生发了几条消息，再然后辗转反侧了半小时有余，终于一跃而起冲出了家门。

临近傍晚，校门口的小店铺都打开了闪烁的霓虹灯，在橘色晚霞的照映下闪得人眼前模糊不清。春天的晚风还没完全褪去寒意，吸进肺里刺得生疼，鹤房汐恩一路奔跑着，撞到行人也只匆匆道歉，等来到了已经空空荡荡的校园里，他才停下脚步喘了几口气，既而假装漫不经心地向车棚走去。

昏暗的车棚里果然闪着点点手机荧屏的光，豆原一成坐在自己的车座上一只脚踩着地，正斜着身子聚精会神地打游戏。鹤房汐恩也不叫他，随便找了根柱子靠着，远远地看着最后一片晚霞在豆原一成的半边脸上镀上金箔，把他漆黑的发丝都照得金灿灿的。

突然就很想揉揉他的头发。

随着“game over”的机械女声响起，豆原一成这才舍得抬起头，正好和逆光站着的鹤房汐恩对上了视线。他不知为何愣了几秒，然后才恢复了平时淡淡的表情，弯下腰去慢悠悠地给自行车开锁，“还算你有良心。”

大概是低着头的原因，鹤房汐恩总觉得他声音闷闷地好像带着点委屈，不禁觉得好笑，“我都说了不去，谁让你在这边等的。”

“可你不是来了吗。”

这下换鹤房汐恩愣住了。豆原一成知道他会来，就像他知道豆原一成会一直等着一样，这是他们血缘的羁绊，是身体里每个角落流动着的滚烫传达给大脑的强烈信号。他大可忽视掉，蒙上被子放纵自己一觉睡到天亮，可他还是来了。

想来也没有什么明确的原因，全凭一股冲动。

豆原一成一边推着车来到他身旁，一边小声抱怨着“手机都快没电了”，鹤房汐恩这才回过神来，忍不住嘲笑了他两句，“没电你就不要打游戏啊…”前者却猛地在他面前定住脚步，急促地舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，像是犹豫了好久才鼓起勇气开口，说得太快甚至口胡了好几个音节，“如果找不到我了你会怎么办，哥哥？”

“什么…？”昏暗中面前的人睁着一双圆圆的眼睛，因为身高差需要微仰起头才能和他面对面，下垂的眼角看起来也就更加的楚楚可怜。笑意突然僵在脸上，鹤房汐恩看着那双闪着亮光的瞳仁，一阵莫名的心虚涌上来，让他一下子偏开了头，自然也就没有看见那双眼中一瞬间熄灭的光和那句没有说出声的“也对，哥哥不喜欢我的脸”。

但其实鹤房汐恩也不知道自己为什么会下意识做出这样的动作，刚才他仿佛感觉到了一阵压迫，但他心想我一个Alpha怎么会被还没分化的弟弟压迫到呢除非他是个比我还强的Alpha，再回过神来就看见豆原一成挥着手机满脸怒气，“我说！假如我手机真的玩到没电了你又一直不来的话，那我岂不是完了…”

看着这一幕的鹤房汐恩却鬼使神差地伸手抚上了他跟着动作一抖一抖的头顶，“好啦，不会把你弄丢的，走吧。”

刚刚还佯装愤怒的小狮子一下子丢了气焰，豆原一成死死咬着下面的唇瓣，嘴边那颗小小的痣也跟着皱成了一团。他深吸一口气，像是要说些什么，可最后还是什么都没说，闷闷不乐地跨上了车一脚蹬出去好远。

豆原一成的自行车很新，大概是那个女人不久前给他买的。鹤房汐恩在学校里和他没什么交集，一时竟也回忆不起他之前是不是也骑车来上学。

至少自己在搬出来之前都是骑车上学的，鹤房汐恩心想。尤其是他刚升上初中的时候，那个女人说着是因为懒得接送他们，在生日那天送了他一辆崭新的自行车，那段日子鹤房汐恩跟脱了僵的野马一样每天在外面飙飞车，直到某一天带着小黄帽的小个子出现在了国中部的车棚里。当时还在小学部的豆原一成扯着自己的衣角，唯唯诺诺地不敢抬头看，“哥，哥哥，妈妈让你带我一起回家…”快活日子也就到此为止了。

但他永远的反抗期鹤房汐恩怎么会乖乖听话呢，他会在同学们的注视下假惺惺地把小小一只的豆原一成抱上后座，等骑出校门就原形毕露命令他下车，再自己猛地向前溜之大吉，留下豆原一成一个人在后面目瞪口呆。

结果鹤房汐恩都骑出去几百米了也没听到身后传来一点动静，于是他心虚地停下车来，等了好一会还是没等来那一抹嫩黄色，鹤房汐恩忍不住破口大骂，最后还是调转车头又骑了回去。他两只脚踏得仿佛车轮都要散架，也不知道是怕弄丢了弟弟，还是怕弟弟弄丢了妈妈会骂他，等气喘吁吁回到原地就看到那个小小的身影坐在路边，手里紧紧地攥着他的黄帽子，整张小脸憋哭憋到通红。然后他睁着噙满了泪花的大眼睛，一下子破涕为笑，“我就知道哥哥不会扔下我的。”

小孩子真好哄，鹤房汐恩认命，拎着豆原一成的衣领把他扔到后座，刚刚一下子发猛用力过度让他现在小腿打颤，无奈只能推着车缓慢前进，夕阳倾泄下来照在他们的身上，在一边的田野里投射出一幅虚化的轮廓。豆原一成哭累了，眼角的泪痕都没擦干净，就这么坐在后座睡着了。

几年后时过境迁，现在倒变成了豆原一成在前面慢悠悠的骑着车摇来摇去，而他却跟在后面走了。鹤房汐恩像是突然想起了什么好笑的事，快速向前走了几步，像揽着木全他们一样的搂上了豆原一成的肩头，“一成，你还记得吗。”后者本就低速骑车而努力维持着平衡，被突然一吓差点栽向一边，一下子气上心头，“什么啊？”

鹤房汐恩倒不恼，还是笑嘻嘻的，一看就没什么好事，“就是初中的时候啊，我的车后座不是一成的专属宝贝吗，除了你谁都不给坐的那种。哎你还记得我初中交往的那个小女孩吗，叫什么，奈奈？你不就因为我带着她回家没带你，生气了好几天来着…”

“…好了你不要再说了！”豆原一成越听脸越红，最后忍无可忍突然加速往前面冲出去好远，鹤房汐恩也不追，一边笑一边在后面慢吞吞地走，果然走了一段路就看到豆原一成还是以龟爬的速度在地平线的尽头艰难地骑着车，他突然觉得心情大好，便蹦跳着上去一屁股坐在了后座。

“又干嘛？”豆原一成左右扭了两下车头也没把他扭下去，反而换来鹤房汐恩死皮赖脸地抱住了他的腰，“太远了走不动了。”豆原一成无语，只能硬着头皮继续骑下去，过了良久却是鹤房汐恩先开了口，“为什么不愿意回家？”

“如果今天我没有来，你也不会回家的吧，为什么？”

豆原一成没有回话，仿佛听不见似的，一心骑着他的圣贤车，下一秒却突然被抚上他颈后的冰凉触感给吓到——鹤房汐恩搭上了豆原一成的后背上方，伸出两根手指轻轻按压着他脖子上突出的那一块。那是腺体所在的地方，如果分化成了Alpha或者Omega，就会长出来，并饱含满属于他自己的信息素，相应的如果分化成了Beta，腺体就会慢慢消失。

而鹤房汐恩也不知道想干嘛，只是若有所思地摸着，全然没发现自己弟弟的后背肌肉越发紧缩。等到他摸够了终于收回了手，豆原一成才如临大赦。

“你快分化了吧。”鹤房汐恩也不闹他了，把手撑在身后的坐凳整个上半身向后仰去。

“…怎么了。”

“等你分化完了就是大人了，到时候搬出来和哥哥住吧。”

晚风把他的话尾吹散，一片片飘落在豆原一成的耳边，他今天一直瘪着的嘴角难得上扬了起来。又是一阵风吹过，小路两旁的田野里传来一阵不知名的花香，豆原一成突然想起了鹤房汐恩曾经提过的只言片语，忍不住好奇地问了出来，“哥哥，你的信息素是什么味道的？”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

鹤房汐恩的信息素是橙花的味道，一种清冽又带着点甜味的，淡淡的花香。

在他刚分化的那段日子里可谓是恨死了这个味道，别的Alpha都是深沉浓厚的雄性气味，而他却香喷喷的像个Omega，当然最烦的还是打架的时候，找他干架的人里要是有Alpha，无一不会拿信息素来嘲笑他几句，为此鹤房汐恩还偷偷跑去医院检查了好几次。当然，在“接受花香味的信息素”和“洗脑自己其实是个Omega”的二选题中，他还是愿意选择前者的。

不过久而久之鹤房汐恩发现自己的信息素也是有好处的，就比如追大平祥生的时候，对方就是因为他的味道好闻才答应了他。再比如和金城碧海他们打闹起来，他可以用浓浓的香气压制着让对方晕头转向无法思考，这时连身为Beta的木全翔也都会说自己被熏到想吐，然后鹤房汐恩就能轻而易举地赢得游戏，再捞过金城的脖子嘲笑道，“你这薄荷味的信息素有什么用，我看你别做Alpha了，你做个冰冷冷的AI吧。”

不过他也不是在所有Alpha面前都能这么坦然自若。

鹤房汐恩坐在长桌的一边，一个劲地戳着盘子里的饭菜，丝毫没有想要进食的欲望。他身边是低头吃饭的豆原一成，对面是许久未见面的母亲，和大概会成为不知道第多少任继父的男人。此时的画面看起来像是家庭聚餐，实则没有一点欢乐的气氛，甚至于整个餐厅都阴沉沉的。

这可不是我的错，鹤房汐恩心想，他已经很克制着没有摆臭脸了，对面那个男人却不知是想给他下马威还是怎么的，放肆地发散着自己的信息素。阴天的潮湿味道，鹤房汐恩吸了吸鼻子，觉得自己现在就像下雨天里被打蔫的花瓣一样。他又烦躁地戳了几下面前的白饭，终于忍不住抬起头来，“那个，平野先生？”

对面的男人闻声看了过来，笑眯眯的仿佛无事发生，反倒是埋头吃饭的豆原一成被吓了一跳。

装什么呢，在心里翻了个大大的白眼，鹤房汐恩觉得自己还是应该给点面子，毕竟他也不是几年前那个叛逆少年了。于是他扯了扯嘴角权当显得自己非常友好，“就是啊，虽然那个女的和我弟感觉不到信息素，您是不是也稍微收敛一点为好呢？”

“鹤房汐恩，你怎么说话呢？”大概是称呼让她觉得不满，女人皱着眉头抢先一步呵止住了他，男人这时才出来充当起了和事佬，“哈哈没有关系的，是我失误了。”

Alpha的好斗性一下子冲了上来，鹤房汐恩觉得自己下一秒就要越过桌子和他大打一架。眼看着他挪了挪椅子就快要站起来，一直低头不语的豆原一成赶紧按住了他的拳头。

那一瞬间一股暖流涌向了他全身，从指尖到发丝，不但没能压住鹤房汐恩的怒火，反而让他内心的躁动更旺了几分。那是豆原一成掌心的温度，他整个人热的出奇，鹤房汐恩疑惑地转过头就正对上了他红扑扑的脸庞。

他怎么今天一整天脸都是红的。

鹤房汐恩像是意识到了什么，突然愣了一下，紧握的拳头也跟着缓缓松开。

“你想干什么，吃饭都不能好好吃是吗？我就不应该叫你回来…”对面的女人也气得面红耳赤，鹤房汐恩却直接忽视了她的责骂，翻过手来拍了拍豆原一成的手背，“你吃完了吗，吃完就先回房间。”后者还是瞪着他那双大眼睛对他挤眉弄眼，就差把“不要冲动”四个大字直接用五官写出来了，鹤房汐恩觉得好笑，改为伸出手臂轻轻拍了拍他的头，“去吧。”

空气中的潮湿味一下子变浓了几分，鹤房汐恩警惕地看向男人，恰好捕捉到了他眼中闪过的一瞬阴冷。豆原一成乖乖地说了一句“我吃完了”就站起了身，那个男人却招了招手把他叫了过去，又伸手在鹤房汐恩刚才拍过的头顶揉了两下，“一成，作业写完记得拿来给叔叔检查。”

豆原一成明显僵住了手脚，可他还是温顺地低下了长睫毛，“知道了，叔叔。”

“看看一成，怎么就这么听话，再看看你，也不知道是不是随了你那个暴怒无常的爸爸…”

“您进入更年期了吗，怎么这么啰嗦？”反正同样的话从小听到大，鹤房汐恩已经能内心不起一丝波澜的直接略过。他也懒得再继续呆下去装好人了，不顾对面噎住话语的女人，把椅子向后重重地拖拉出一道刺耳的尖叫，“谢谢款待，那我就先走了。”

房门在身后无情关上，鹤房汐恩最后回头看了一眼，门缝里又是那个男人眉眼弯弯的虚假笑容，大概是信息素给出的印象使然，鹤房汐恩总觉得他笑里带着满满的阴险，看了就想让人上去狠狠揍他一拳。

奇怪，不知道是从哪里开始，但反正就是觉得很奇怪。

鹤房汐恩两手插着裤兜，一个人拽得二五八万地走在浓重的夜色里，昏黄的路灯把他的影子拉成一个长条，斜斜地在地面上变化着宽度，走着走着他的肚子却突然响了一声。寂静的黑夜里除了两边的居民区传出来的点点人声再无他物，他这一声就显得非常突兀到无法忽视了。

“牙白…”鹤房汐恩这才意识到闹了这么一大出都已经快九点了，而他晚饭还没吃上几粒米。平时饿起来要吃两盒盒饭的鹤房汐恩不乐意了，掏出手机哀嚎着给大平祥生打电话，“祥生——我好饿啊！！”

听筒那段先是传来一阵杂音，过了一会才有了清晰的人声，“…喂？你好吵啊鹤房，还没有吃吗？”大概是大平祥生捂着话筒走到了没人的地方，鹤房汐恩这才抱歉地想起他今晚上补习班来着。但是再抱歉他电话也打了，打电话的意思也非常明确了，大平祥生也是脾气好，一边许诺着下课了给他带饭，一边疑惑地问道，“木全他们呢，你不是一般都会跟他们一起吃晚饭吗？”

鹤房汐恩听着就觉得委屈极了，也忘了刚刚才嫌自己的亲生母亲啰嗦，对着话筒一通碎碎念道，“啊说到这个，我今天就应该跟金城碧海去打游戏，才不至于到现在都没吃饭，都怪一成那个臭小子突然来找我…”话音却戛然而止，前进的脚步也跟着一起顿住了。

对，豆原一成。

“一成又是谁啊，喂？鹤房？你怎么了，怎么突然不说话了？”举在耳边的手机还在响着，鹤房汐恩却管不了那么多了，他说着“祥生对不起等会再找你”，匆匆挂断了电话，然后扭动足腕转过了身，接着像阵风似的奔跑起来原路返回，一边跑还要一边牙白牙白地抱怨，“这什么破房子怎么这么偏啊，豆原一成每天得起多早去上学…”

又是豆原一成。

那张不知不觉变得白净的，今天却一直红扑扑的小脸，在他脑海中越来越清晰。他长长的刘海趴在额头上盖住了眉毛，露出下面一双下垂的眼睛，像只软绵绵的小狗。他的瞳仁亮亮的，眨巴着长睫毛，用满怀希望的声音说道，“哥哥，你不会弄丢我的吧。”

鹤房汐恩觉得自己大概是疯了，今天从太阳落山的那一刻起好像就一直在奔跑，但是心里那股说不明又好像满是不安的感情让他根本没法忽视，于是他咬了咬牙又加快了速度。

一阵狂奔之后回到了他刚刚才离开的门前，鹤房汐恩也不管什么狗屁礼貌了，伸出拳头来哐哐地砸着房门，没过一会门后就出现了女人诧异又带着点疲惫的脸庞，“…汐恩？你怎么回来了？”鹤房汐恩根本没在意她，直冲冲的闯进大门，“豆原一成呢？”但不用问他也知道在哪，便直接冲向了走廊尽头的房间。

房门被他打开，一阵潮湿的雨水味扑面而来，豆原一成坐在书桌前扭头看他，眉眼里满是惊讶。他身边果然是那个平野，男人举着笔的手不知为何绕过了豆原一成的肩膀，说是在讲题也显得动作太过微妙。

鹤房汐恩一下子怒上心头，上前去一把扯开了男人的手，把摸不着头脑的豆原一成给拽了起来，“别写作业了，收拾东西跟我走。”

“…啊？”满脑子都是三角函数的豆原一成还没能绕过弯来，被拽着胳膊整个人呆呆愣愣的，旁边的男人也没有多言，只是敛去了一直挂在脸上的笑容，倒是跟在后面赶来的女人先发起了火，“鹤房汐恩，你到底想干嘛？？”

“我想干嘛？”鹤房汐恩冷笑一声，手腕一收把豆原一成直接推到了女人面前，“他快分化了你知道吗？天天和不知道收敛信息素的Alpha呆在一个封闭的房间，你是想让他被动提前分化吗？”

被动分化对身体会造成伤害，身为感知不到信息素的Beta，女人当然不太清楚这点，可被当面这么一说，却又像是在指责她不关心孩子了。果然就见鹤房汐恩上前一步把沉默不语的豆原一成给护到了身后，“你不心疼自己儿子，我心疼我弟弟，不行么？”

接着他又一转头对着口口声声说要心疼的弟弟竖起了眉头，“你到底收不收拾？”三双视线齐刷刷对准过来，豆原一成被他突然这么一问，眼睛也不知道该往谁身上看，“我…”

“…算了，”鹤房汐恩也不咄咄逼人了，直接把豆原一成今天背的书包一把抓了过来塞进他怀里，“车钥匙在吗？”后者慌忙翻了几个兜拎出来一串钥匙，接着下一秒就被抓住了手。

鹤房汐恩，他的哥哥，小时候总是抢他的东西，对他又打又骂，却又每次都别扭地带着新玩具来哄他的哥哥，现在抓着自己的手，和自己唯一不同的上翘眼角闪着飞扬的神采，他说，“还等什么，走啊。”

豆原一成突然就觉得没什么好怕了。

他被拉着冲出房门，冲出楼道，直到坐上了自行车后座才迟来的庆幸起了还没换下校服不然明天都上不了学。鹤房汐恩在他前面奋力地骑着自行车，仿佛后面有怪兽在追着一样，但其实幽暗的小路上除了扑着路灯的飞虫再也没有其他生命体。

整个世界仿佛只剩下了他们二人。

鹤房汐恩骑着骑着突然就笑了出来，他越笑越大声，最后连车都不骑了，停在路边一只脚踩着踏板一个劲地笑。豆原一成不明所以，也跟在后面嘿嘿得起劲，结果下一秒鹤房汐恩就跨下了座椅，把他往前面使劲推，“我没力气了，你骑吧。”

豆原一成愣了两秒，这才真正的哈哈大笑了起来，鹤房汐恩佯装生气要敲他的头，“笑个屁啊，我没吃晚饭，现在超饿的！”豆原一成一边躲着他的攻击一边笑得喘不过气，“知道了知道了。”

后座的鹤房汐恩大概是笑累了，把头倚在他的后背上不再出声，他觉得自己也笑到没力气了，可还是乖乖的踏起了自行车，在除了月亮和晚风没人知道的这个夜晚里，慢慢地，一圈一圈地踩着，仿佛时间就此可以延长至永久。

不知从何处吹来了一阵橙花的香味，甜甜的，淡淡的。豆原一成抿起了唇，深深吸了一口。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

严格意义上来说，这应该算是豆原一成第一次来鹤房汐恩的家。

其实以前也来过那么一两次，都是给鹤房汐恩送落在本家的生活用品，但每次他都是在公寓大门口就被拦了下来，鹤房汐恩会凌乱着头发和惺忪的睡眼，穿着居家服也不忘两手插兜，踢踏着拖鞋从楼道走出来，然后接过大包小包，拍拍他的肩膀当作道谢。

现在看来大概也能猜出其中原因了，豆原一成站在玄关，捏着肩上的书包带，进也不是退也不是。

这也太乱了！

他看了看地上堆着的衣服和漫画书，又和已经在床上大字型躺平的鹤房汐恩对视了几秒，欲言又止。而后者还没意识到，大咧咧地拍了拍身边空着的床铺，“愣着干嘛，进来啊。”

“…我现在觉得你搬出来果然是个错误的决定。”无奈豆原一成只能捡着能落脚的地方朝里前进，历经千辛万苦终于来到书桌前，然后把自己的制服外套脱下来折好挂在了椅背上，一屁股坐下去抱着书包唉声叹气。

离家出走的刺激感过了，留下的只剩后悔和担心。豆原一成自诩自己虽然不是什么爱学习的好学生，可写了一半的数学作业被他扔在几千米外的书桌上就这么跑了出来，一时半会也没法厚着脸皮再回去拿，就算明天能不被检查仪表的风纪委员在校门口拦下，很大概率也是要被数学老师骂着去走廊罚站了。

想到这他就发愁，五官都皱成了一团，下一秒却被伸过来的一双手捏住了两颊。鹤房汐恩还是躺在床上，艰难地支起了上半身抓着他的脸揉个不停，“都十七岁了怎么还跟小时候似的天天做鬼脸。”

“唔唔唔…！”挣扎了两下无果，豆原一成只能保持着被扯脸的疼痛表情愤愤不平，“作业都没拿，明天怎么上学啊！”

“那就别去学校了。”

“…？”这可不在他的计划范围内，可今晚发生的一切谁又能说是提前计划好的呢。豆原一成自认理亏，自暴自弃地往后一瘫不再说话。鹤房汐恩也平躺了回去，盯着天花板不知道在想些什么，许久才开了口，“哥说真的呢，明天别去上学了，我带你去医院。”

得，事情越发往计划之外发展了，豆原一成一时语塞，支支吾吾了半天也不知该接受还是拒绝。身边的人却是一副根本不会给他反驳余地的样子，他还干脆一骨碌爬起来坐在了床边，把豆原一成那张低埋着的脸托起转向了自己，然后一只手握住了他的后颈，另一只手撩开他低垂着的刘海，抚上了滚烫的额头。

好凉——！豆原一成被刺激到想要后退，却前后都被桎梏着进退两难，他只能伸出手臂扑腾着表示抗议，“…你手怎么这么凉啊！”

“不是我手凉，是你体温太高了好吗，这里是，”鹤房汐恩空出一只手来控制住了他乱动的小臂，“这里是，”又摸上了他红透了的脸蛋，大概手感太好还忍不住揉了两下，“这里也是。一成，你体温变高自己都没有发现吗，是什么时候开始的？”

短短时间内被揉了两次脸，揉到他都没有脾气了。豆原一成只能一边扒拉着鹤房汐恩捂着他脸的手，一边晕晕乎乎地回想，“这我怎么记得啊，哪个男人会在意这种小事。”后者似乎还想说些什么，密码锁被按开的声音却在此时响起——

“我来了，鹤房…不是前几天刚收拾过吗怎么又这么乱了？你真是…”大平祥生拎着外卖袋站在玄关处脱下了鞋，一抬头就和不远处你捂着我我捂着你的两个人面面相觑，他还没来得及发出疑问，鹤房汐恩就一下子弹了出去接过他手上的袋子，“祥生？你怎么来了。”被突然这么一问，大平祥生也愣住了，“不是你说没吃晚饭吗。”

刚刚被挣脱开的手还悬在半空，豆原一成盯着面前的两人，微微地皱起了眉头。

他知道大平祥生，三年级的漂亮Omega，同时也是一年级那些分化了没分化的男生们课间交谈时永远不会缺席的幻想对象。豆原一成也只是听说过，被鹤房汐恩明令禁止的他本就没有去过几次高三的楼层，今天亲眼见到了这位顶着浅金色头发的学长，豆原一成也忍不住由衷的感叹，他可真是好看。

为什么关注重点会在头发呢，豆原一成仔细的回想了一下，大概是因为某个男同学曾经兴奋地说过，“他的头发软软的，摸起来一定像小狗的绒毛一样舒服。”那时正巧路过的女生却无情地打断了他们的幻想，“大平前辈已经有恋人了，你们这些丑男不要想着吃天鹅肉啦！”

当时男生们气冲冲地讨论过的那些高年级Alpha豆原一成早已记不住是哪些人，而现在，一个Omega打开了一个Alpha的密码锁门，还带着夜宵，那么这位大平前辈的恋人是谁，不用想也知道了。

“鹤房，这是哪位…？”这边他是认识对方了，可大平祥生却从没见过这个看起来不知怎么有点眼熟的男孩。被突然叫到的豆原一成愣了一下想要自我介绍，鹤房汐恩却赶在前面赔着笑抢答道，“这是我弟…表弟！表弟哈哈，你看我俩长得像吧。”听他这么一说大平便来回看了几眼，也不置可否，“之前怎么没听你说过，一成…是吧？”

“他跟你提过我？”这次倒是豆原一成抢先一步发问了，鹤房汐恩又忙不迭地摆起了手，“对，啊不对，没有没有。”也不知是自嘲还是什么，前者轻轻冷哼了一声，“我就说嘛，怎么可能。”

见他俩跟说相声似的一人一句，大平祥生一张脸表情淡淡的，像是并不在意，又像是在若有所思，过了一会他却看向屋内的人，“Omega？”

整个房间一下子陷入了沉默。

先开口的还是鹤房汐恩，只是他的声线听起来似乎带了些微不可闻的慌乱，“他还小，还没分化呢。再说怎么可能是Omega啦，我鹤房汐恩的弟弟…表弟，怎么说也该是个Alpha吧！哈哈哈…”

而被讨论的主人公，豆原一成同学，此时感觉自己的脸仿佛比刚才更热了几分，他忍不住伸出手来覆盖上去想要给脸降降温，掌心的温度却是更加的滚烫。豆原一成觉得自己的大脑也变得不清楚了，晕晕乎乎到快要站不住。

把这一切看在眼里的大平祥生欲言又止，最后选择不插手他人的私事。他敛了敛表情，换上平时淡淡的笑容，“…那大概是我看错了吧。”说完又环视一圈房间里不堪入目的狼藉，决定还是先溜为上策，“饭你等会热着吃吧，太晚了，我就先走了。”

让他特地跑了这一趟结果连门都没进，鹤房汐恩像是觉得抱歉，一直在旁边注视着他退回玄关处穿鞋。临走前大平祥生又感觉到了什么，回过头来吸了吸鼻子，“…有花香味。”鹤房汐恩听见这句话忍不住笑了，“我本来就是花香啦，你又不是不知道。”

不，不是橙花的味道。大平祥生也闻不出是什么花香，摇了摇头还是咽下了话语，打开门挥挥手就准备离开，鹤房汐恩却拉住了他的袖子，“祥生…”

一时间门口没有了动静，可房间里的豆原一成，清楚地看见墙上的两个影子短暂的重合了一下。

他突然感到心被人揪住似的痛了起来，猛地偏开头去不再多看。

等鹤房汐恩尽完男友的职责把大平祥生送下了楼，回来就看见刚刚还端坐在书桌前的人已经背对着躺在了床上，睡着了似的一动不动。

“一成…？”他疑惑地走过去推了推，“把衣服脱了再睡啊。”说完就想解开他的衬衫扣子，结果紧闭着眼睛的人一下子弹了起来，“…不要你管！”

怎么突然生气了，刚刚说什么惹到他了吗？鹤房汐恩不解，可被突然一凶他也不开心，气鼓鼓地站在床边就开始脱上身的制服。而刚刚才立起刺来横眉竖眼的豆原一成，此时又像被按了泄气按钮似的，抱着腿整个人缩成了一团，脸也埋在膝盖上，只露出红红的耳朵。

这边鹤房汐恩换好了睡衣洗漱完回来，才发现豆原一成竟然保持着这个姿势睡着了，他的头一摇一晃的，两只手也快抓不住双腿，小小的一团眼看着就要散架。鹤房汐恩不禁觉得好笑，轻手轻脚地走上前去拍了拍他，“一成乖，去洗完再睡，嗯？”

下一秒被叫醒的人却黏糊糊的搂上了他的脖子，把他整个人都压着弯向床面。豆原一成的体温还是很高，此时迷迷糊糊地触碰到了清凉的来源便不肯再松开手，他毛茸茸的头发蹭着鹤房汐恩的脖子，对着后者的耳廓喷洒着过热的气息，“哥哥，不要走…”

而鹤房汐恩被压着腰，感觉自己整个人都快被折断了似的，他只能艰难地安抚着怀里半梦半醒的人，一边趁机诱导起他，“一成明天去医院哥哥就不走，好不好？”

也不知道是触发了什么关键词，怀里软趴趴的人一下子变得僵硬，鹤房汐恩没感觉出来，还在那里一个劲地拍着他的背，豆原一成却已经挣脱开了他，又躺回去保持起背对着的姿势，还顺便恶狠狠地挤出来一句“不去！”。

不去就不去，谁欠着你的了。鹤房汐恩也火大了，直接把人从床上一把拎了起来，“给我去洗漱啊你这个邋遢鬼！”豆原一成不服，更大声地吼了回去，“明明你更邋遢好吗！”吼归吼，他还是认命地走向卫生间，身后传来了胜利者懒洋洋的声音，“睡衣给你放那了。”

什么破睡衣这么大，豆原一成看着镜子里的自己，第一次真正地感受到了原来他和鹤房汐恩有着这么明显的体型差距。这个狗屁Alpha哥哥…豆原一成捏了捏拳头，暗暗想着等自己分化完了一定要和他打上一架。

鹤房汐恩一晚上都没睡好，也不知道是做梦还是怎么的，总觉得有股浓烈的香气在感官间萦绕，搞得他全身都有了种躁热的冲动。到了清晨这种感觉好不容易减轻了一些，便就势睡了过去，结果等他再醒过来已经离上学不剩多长时间了。

“操！”鹤房汐恩一下子从床上弹起来冲向卫生间，过了一会才想起家里还有一个人，叼着牙刷又冲了出来，“你去不去学校？”

豆原一成蒙着被子不知是死是活，半天才闷闷地发出几个音节，“不去。”

鹤房汐恩也管不了他那么多了，急急忙忙地穿上制服拿着书包就要往外冲，一只脚都踏出门外了才想起更重要的事，掉头回去扒拉着被子要把豆原一成拉起来，“不去学校就跟我去医院。”被子里的人却死都不肯出来，挣扎了半天大喊一声，“说了不去，你烦不烦啊！”

“妈的，老子就不应该管你。”他鹤房汐恩本就不是什么耐心的主，想要发作又碍于快要迟到，只能忍下这口气穿上外套破门而出。

等他一路紧赶跑来学校总算是没迟到，第一节课上后座的金城碧海却一直鬼鬼祟祟地在他身上闻来闻去。鹤房汐恩本来就心情不好，被他这么一搞更是火大，一挨到下课就拽住了身后人的衣领怒气冲冲，“闻什么闻，你是狗吗？”一边的木全翔也赶紧冲上来劝起了架，“鹤房你怎么了，早上吃火药了？”

被拽着领子的金城碧海却不恼，他今天没带眼镜，那双细长的眼睛就显得更加冰凉，“你喷香水了？”

“老子早上脸都没洗还喷个屁的香水啊？我——”前一刻还暴怒到仿佛没人能拦住他的鹤房汐恩，下一秒就突然变得安静了。

说是安静，或许诧异更为合适。

从早上醒过来就匆匆忙忙的他，这时才闻到了自己周身散发出来的，一股浓浓的玫瑰味。

他缓缓松开了金城的衣服，又吭下头来把制服外套和衬衫都翻着闻了一个遍，这才确定了确实是自己身上的味道。这股玫瑰味实在太过浓郁，甚至于快要盖过他本来的橙花香气，人又不可能一夜之间变了信息素，那么所有可能性就都指向了唯一的一种。

糟了，鹤房汐恩无力地站在座位边，头脑乱成了一团浆糊。过了一会他终于清醒了，推开身边的木全就冲出了教室。

校门已经被关上，只能从校后的矮墙翻出去，之前逃课溜出学校都有其他人互相接应，可现在只有他一个人，鹤房汐恩从墙上跳下去难免不摔一个重重的屁股墩。可他哪还能管得上疼痛，从地上爬起来瘸着走了几步，就又飞奔起来。

他从来没有像现在这么庆幸从遥远的本家里搬了出来，而自己的公寓又离学校这么的近，但当他冲上楼梯按下密码锁的那一刻，却又有些迟来的后悔了。

小小的房间里充斥着浓重的玫瑰味，房门一被打开就满满地灌进了鹤房汐恩的口鼻，让他忍不住咳嗽了几声。他动用着自己所有的意志力压下心中猛然升起的躁动，却在踏进玄关看见里面的景象后理智轰然塌陷。

他看见豆原一成整个人都湿漉漉的，从发丝到足尖，全部都像浸过水一样。他整张脸甚至裸露出来的每一寸肌肤都泛着粉红色，正跪坐着靠在墙壁上，双手颤抖地覆盖在腿间，却因为没有力气而根本无法动作。

那张小时候黑梭梭却突然变白的脸，和他不知什么时候开始慢慢柔和起来的五官，此时像一道闪电闪过，结结实实地劈了鹤房汐恩一个五雷轰顶。

他早该意识到豆原一成会分化成Omega，如果他能更关心弟弟一点的话。可他说着不能被动分化，把一个Omega从别的Alpha那抢了过来，却放在了另一个Alpha也就是他自己的身边，甚至还把沾满了自己信息素的睡衣给他穿。

而这件睡衣此时已经湿透了，粘在豆原一成的身上，把他的腰背一览无余地勾勒了出来。他难耐地扯着领口，正巧看见了站在那一动不动的鹤房汐恩，一直蓄在眼眶里的泪珠就像断了线一样簌簌地往下落。

他说，“哥哥，我好热。”

原来他鹤房汐恩才是最大的罪魁祸首。

天啊，鹤房汐恩闭上了眼睛，并且期盼着自己此刻能够五感尽数丧失。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

和Omega比起来，Alpha的分化过程可以说是非常的简单且迅速。

鹤房汐恩还能记起他分化的那天，身体除了燥热外没有任何异样，不以为然地去医务室做了个检查，没过一会就收到了他已经是个Alpha的消息。他拿着化验单，有些迟疑地摸了摸颈后的腺体，像是不能接受自己课上睡了一觉就长大成人的变化，于是他抬起头来看着校医，“…这就结束了？”

“对啊结束了，你可以回去上课了。”校医一脸平淡无奇，挥了挥手意思让他出去，面前这个散发着橙花香气的男生却冲了过来，“发情期呢？我不用发情么？”

“…首先，只有Omega会发情，”希望自己发情的Alpha你还是第一个。校医顿了顿，没把下一句说出来，“然后Alpha，也就是你，会去标记发情的Omega。虽然社会已经相对平等了，但很遗憾这一点是没有办法被改变的。”

“原来如此，幸好幸好。”结果鹤房汐恩刚松了口气，校医就给他当头来了一记暴栗，“回去把生物书好好看一遍吧！”

俗话说没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑，而鹤房汐恩就算没见过Omega分化，学校也好歹教了他不少。书本和老师告诉他Omega分化时会伴随着第一次发情期，也告诉他被动催化后发情会更加猛烈，但此时此刻，那些狗屁科普已经不重要了。

甜蜜的玫瑰香冲击着他的理智，一遍又一遍的提醒着他，你是个Alpha，是可以主宰Omega的存在，你要去标记他，这是社会的法则。

鹤房汐恩曾经非常庆幸自己不用忍受发情期的痛苦，也不用把人生交到别人手上。可他现在却又无比希望自己能是个普普通通的Beta，多么浓烈的信息素都对他没有作用的那种。

不远处豆原一成正蜷缩在那蠕动着，企图通过衣物的摩擦来获取快感，但这远远不够，体内深处的空虚就快要把他反噬淹没。于是他一遍一遍地唤着鹤房汐恩，到最后嗓子都变得沙哑无力，只能发出浅浅的呻吟，那人却只是站在那动也不动。

豆原一成知道自己还有最后一丝理智，可他不需要理智，去他妈的理智吧。

他从地上颤巍巍地爬起来，踉跄了两步，几乎是一头撞进了鹤房汐恩的怀里，他赌哥哥不会推开他，他也赌赢了。

然后他顺势托住鹤房汐恩的脸，用尽了剩下的所有力气，闭着眼睛亲了上去。

豆原一成没有恋爱经验，此时在鹤房汐恩的唇上毫无章法地印着自己的，说是亲吻，或许乱啃才更加贴切。他的体温高得吓人，本以为鹤房汐恩会是一股清泉止住他的饥渴，没想到后者的温度也一反常态的温热，两个热源靠在一起谁也拯救不了谁，便融为一体成了活火山里蠢蠢欲动的岩浆。

磕磕碰碰间不知道是谁的嘴巴被咬破了一个口子，血腥味瞬间充斥在双方的口腔，橙花的香气也随之爆发开来，和玫瑰味排斥着又相互吸引，电石火光间豆原一成只觉得够了，什么都够了，那之后的一切苦和痛他都甘之若饴。

他很快没了力气，可精神层面的满足没法应用到生理，他只能挂在鹤房汐恩的身上，一边轻轻地蹭着，一边小声地啜泣。长睫毛被泪水打湿耷拉在眼前，视线所及之处一片混乱，豆原一成把脸埋在面前人的肩窝里，贪婪地吸取着他的信息素，仿佛戒不掉毒瘾的瘾君子。

鹤房汐恩仍然维持着搂着他的姿势，愣在那脑子转不过弯来，他被自己的弟弟强吻了，不管是发情使然还是其他的什么理由，这总归不是一件光彩的事。大概是冲击力实在太大，许久他才能艰难地开口，“…你疯了？”

“你就当我疯了吧，”勉强蓄了点力气，豆原一成空出一只手来，软绵绵地扒拉着鹤房汐恩的制服，那碍事的灰色外套却不顺遂他的心意，怎么都没法被脱下来。得不到满足的豆原一成又黏糊糊地亲吻起了他的脖子，“帮帮我吧，哥哥。”

鹤房汐恩现在只有两个选择，一，扔下他，退出去，关上门——很明显他没法这样做，于是他只能一咬牙，托着豆原一成的屁股把他整个人抬了起来，那人的双腿摇摇晃晃像是抓不住重心，最后交叉着盘在了自己的腰上。鹤房汐恩心里直骂娘，明明小时候他也抱过弟弟，可同样的姿势怎么放到现在就变味了呢，他强忍下冲动，一步步走向床边，短短几步路此时漫长得就像赤道。等他终于把豆原一成摔在了床上，对方的腿却还是架在自己身上，鹤房汐恩再也忍不住，压着他的肩膀大声怒吼道，“你他妈看清楚我是谁！”

他知道豆原一成神智不清，可他没有想到会听见他说，“哥哥，我最喜欢你了。”

这本该是一句平常的家庭用语，此时从眼神涣散的豆原一成嘴里说出来，似乎带上了些不明不清的真挚意味，鹤房汐恩短短一个早晨已经受了够多的刺激，这一句话却直接把他打成了石化人。他想起了以前那个小小一团的豆原一成也说过一样的话，而当时的自己又是怎样回答了他。

鹤房汐恩只愣了一下就被拉着一起栽倒在床上，豆原一成翻过来坐在了他的小腹上，俯下身又渡来了玫瑰味的津液。该说是Omega天生的吗，刚刚还没有亲吻技巧的豆原一成，这一次已然学会了将自己软软的舌头硬闯进来，两只手也像水蛇一样一直在他的身上游走，无力的轻抚反而更能骚起人心中的火苗。

鹤房汐恩到现在才是真的怕了，他怕自己控制不住，他怕他们之间仅剩的血缘羁绊会被就此打破，他也怕豆原一成会受到伤害。可后者却不管不顾地像没有了明天，甚至被彻底冲昏了头脑恶狠狠地说道，“哥哥和大平祥生也做过吧，为什么不能给我呢？都是Omega，有什么不一样呢？”

事实是恐惧往往伴随着暴怒，此时的鹤房汐恩便重重地挥出了一巴掌，“你怎么和你妈一样的贱。”

沉默，和玫瑰香气的骤停。

他这一掌用了十足的劲，豆原一成被直接扇到了一边，像是被打懵了久久的低着头，半天才挤出了三个字。

“对不起。”

意识到自己做了什么的鹤房汐恩一下子从床上弹了起来，他扑上前想要抬起豆原一成的脸看看，后者却不知突然从哪来了力气，死犟着不给看。但发情的Omega哪里是Alpha的对手，等鹤房汐恩终于硬抬起了他的头，就看到了满脸的泪痕，和已经变得清明的瞳仁。

他觉得心一下子绞起来地痛，他十七岁的弟弟，初次的发情期本不该是这样的，不该是充满了暴力和恶语相向，而是满溢着美好又甜蜜的玫瑰花香的。他颤抖着伸出手，擦了擦豆原一成的眼角，那双大大的眼睛里强忍着蓄满的泪珠，便随着他的动作一颗颗滑落。

他也想要道歉，可道歉又能弥补什么呢。

沉思了一会，鹤房汐恩像是终于做了什么决定，轻轻揽过了豆原一成，把他整个人都圈在了自己宽大的怀抱里，然后安抚地摸了摸他的发梢，“一成乖，哥哥就帮你这一次。”接着手就向二人面对面的缝隙之中，他微微勃起的阴茎上伸去——

“别…！”豆原一成猛地一激灵，推搡着手臂想要拒绝，可他经历着初次热潮的身体却敏感的很，此时在鹤房汐恩的撸动下铃口汩汩地冒着清液。要疯了，豆原一成在他一下一下缓慢又有劲的动作中止不住呻吟，哪怕是鹤房汐恩紧紧箍着自己后背的手，都仿佛能隔着一层湿透的睡衣给他带来快感。豆原一成缩在他的怀里整个人颤抖不止，他的身后更是早已湿成了一滩泥泞，他知道这远远不够，可他又不敢再奢求太多。

这不过是他的哥哥出于愧疚，出于兄弟情谊，勉为其难地帮了他一个忙罢了。

可他若是真的想帮自己的忙，就应该无情地离开，或者更彻底一点，他就应该好好的呆在学校，课间和他的男朋友亲热好朋友打闹，而不是一路跑回来却看了自己一场笑话，现在又在做些给人希望的无谓举动。

豆原一成抖得厉害，到了鹤房汐恩快要抱不住他的程度。他大概是快要高潮了，鹤房汐恩只能用另一只手在他背后一下一下的顺着，再按住怀里的后脑勺在头顶洒下密密的细吻。豆原一成却像是终于忍不住了似的，哇得一声大哭了出来，同时也释放在了鹤房汐恩的手里，哭着哭着便分不出更多的力气，倚靠在他的胸口止不住地抽泣，像滩烂泥一样的乱七八糟。

而后者被他的眼泪搞得手足无措，愣了几秒才想起来最重要的事，忙不迭压住那人的后颈咬破他的腺体，注入了自己的信息素。

世界一瞬间变得清净，只剩下橙花和玫瑰的味道，在狭窄的室内杳杳余香。

鹤房汐恩进入了贤者时间，目光散落在窗外阳光照进来的灰尘上，他想起了很久之前，大概是比小黄帽更早的时候，豆原一成还是个黑乎乎的小肉团，他从幼稚园放学回来，第一件事就是扑向了正在写作业的鹤房汐恩。他看起来很开心，像是发现了什么了不起的秘密，“哥哥！我们老师说了，两个男孩子也可以在一起，那我喜欢哥哥的话，哥哥会和我在一起吗？”

而当时鹤房汐恩则十分嫌弃的推开了他，“笨蛋！Alpha和Omega才可以在一起，你怎么连这个都不知道，真是个笨蛋！”豆原一成被推了也不哭，擦了擦手从怀里掏出一块糖递了过去，又咧开他缺了一颗的大门牙说话直漏风，“那假如哥哥是阿尔帕我是哦米啊，我又喜欢哥哥的话，我们是不是就可以在一起了呀！”

一晃眼时光飞逝，如今的鹤房汐恩怀里搂着还在高潮余韵中瑟瑟发抖的豆原一成，一只手沾满了他刚刚释放在自己掌心的黏液，另一只手轻轻滑过他耳边的碎发。

“一成，不要喜欢我。”他做着最温柔的动作，却说着最伤人的话语。

感受到怀里人一瞬间的僵硬，鹤房汐恩觉得自己的心也不知为何有些发酸。他从来没有真正讨厌过比自己小两岁的这个弟弟，甚至有点喜欢他——但这一定是哥哥的喜欢。鹤房汐恩只是想维持一直以来的和平，但这一层弱不禁风的关系已经被打破了，被豆原一成，也被他自己。

可他不想失去豆原一成，如果搂紧了不放手就能一直拥有的话，那就让这一刻成为永久该有多好。

没想到却是豆原一成先挣脱开了他，他的脸还是红红的，也分不清是哭的还是憋的。他大概是累了，提上睡裤就直接躺了下来，还是那个背对着的姿势，却仿佛已然竖起了一层高墙。

“你是不是想太多了，”过了许久他才冷着声音开了口，“只是因为发情罢了，哥哥。”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

他一定是为了挽回面子，又或许是赌气才说些狠话，但无论是哪种鹤房汐恩都知道，豆原一成所表达的绝不是他内心的真实想法。

因为这是他的弟弟，他了解他，他知道豆原一成不擅长说谎，一点都不。

虽然豆原一成现在看起来一副冷冰冰的绝情样子，但其实弱点早就一览无余地暴露了出来。他若真是坦然，大可直勾勾地盯着鹤房汐恩的眼睛和他当面对峙，而不是背过身去试图藏起一切情绪，却压抑不住肩部细微的颤抖。

问心无愧时敢做敢当，于心有愧又不懂掩饰，豆原一成从小就是这样。他曾在放学前溜出教室卸了鹤房汐恩的自行车链条，然后一脸大咧咧地对着哥哥身边的女生说“抱歉车坏了他不能送你了”，也曾在鹤房汐恩揪住他的衣领问他为什么要这样时偏过头去紧闭着嘴巴，既不否认是自己做的也不说原因。

但往往妥协的那一个总是鹤房汐恩，以前是，现在也是。他想哥哥就是要让着弟弟的，他又想这些年幼时的趣事或许能缓解当下的尴尬气氛，于是他调整好心态装作不在意地说道，“你从小就是这样，还记得吗，之前你也是…”

“我现在什么都不想听！”豆原一成的背影纹丝不动，带着浓浓的鼻音直接打断了他，短暂的沉默后，那声音又似乎带上了些哀求的意味，“让我一个人静一会不行吗？求求你了。”

鹤房汐恩已经迈出一步的腿就这么悬在了空中，最后只能讪讪地收了回来。他还想说些什么，裤兜里的手机却在此刻没有眼力见的震动起来，鹤房汐恩看了看面前铁壁一般的后背，又看了看自己右手上沾满的白浊，无奈叹了口气，一边用左手掏出手机一边走向卫生间。

打开水龙头的同时滑下了接听键，木全翔也带着些焦急的声音立马蹦了出来，“喂，鹤房？你突然跑去哪了啊，班主任找了你好久了，都准备给你家里打电话了。”鹤房汐恩夹着手机用流动的温水草草洗了手，听木全一提醒才想起自己是逃课回来的，忍不住头疼地捏了捏眉心，“没什么，家里突然出了点事，帮我跟班主任说一声我马上就回去，别给我妈打电话了。”

又和木全含糊地解释了几句他便赶紧挂断，洗脸池里的水还在流着，鹤房汐恩突然觉得有些脱力，他撑着台子弯下了腰，带着些抱怨地念叨起来，“这都什么事啊——诶？”

刚刚满脑子想的都是豆原一成，他早就忽视了自己的身体变化，而此时，被Omega甜腻的信息素刺激到的性器正半勃着，把他宽松的制服裤子撑起了鼓鼓囊囊的一块。

鹤房汐恩这才重新感受到了刚才被自己拼命压下的冲动，虽然疏于安抚早已过了最坚挺的时刻，但此时得到了关注难免又开始叫嚣起来，看着也一时半会平静不下去。

这都什么事啊——！无声地仰天咆哮了一句，鹤房汐恩一把甩上了卫生间的门，然后认命地坐在了马桶盖上。他展开右手，那上面还残留着没洗净的污浊，和水滴滚动在一起，黏腻又难以相融。

这是豆原一成的精液，而豆原一成是他的弟弟，是他从小看着长大的最疼爱的弟弟，是…是一个Omega。

鹤房汐恩闭着眼睛向后仰去，迟迟无法将手覆盖上胯下的滚热。明明就在一门相隔之外他刚强迫着豆原一成做了不情愿的事，但那似乎可以用Alpha与Omega之间的关系来做辩解。而现在，他却要偷偷摸摸地用弟弟的精液来自慰，鹤房汐恩觉得自己简直是在犯罪，而且是最淫秽肮脏的罪。

上帝啊，原谅我吧，救赎我吧。鹤房汐恩还是闭着眼睛，他咽下一口口水仿佛终于下定决心，然后敛了敛信息素，将沾着精液的手颤抖着伸了出去…

嘭——！卫生间的门被突然打开，还没碰到自己的鹤房汐恩吓得差点栽到地上去，他猛地抬起头就看见豆原一成站在门口，正居高临下地低头看他。他似乎把房间里的窗帘拉开了，此时临近正午的强烈光线从他身后照进来，把豆原一成整个人都镀上了一层毛茸茸的亮光。

仿佛是他的救赎降临。

“你…”鹤房汐恩愣了一会就赶紧扒拉上裤子，他以为豆原一成是想来上厕所，慌慌张张的准备起身，后者却一步跨过来把他又按回了马桶盖上。

接下来的发展就很超纲了。

豆原一成跪坐在地上，伸手解开了鹤房汐恩的制服裤链，然后攀上了他抬起头的性器，大概也是下了不少决心，力气之大到鹤房汐恩直接倒吸一口冷气，以为亲弟弟要掐断自己的命根子。

他学着哥哥刚才给他做的用力撸动了好几下，这才迟来的涌上了羞愧之意。可他还是坚持握着面前的柱体，握得鹤房汐恩眼冒金星，他又低着头根本不敢去看，碎发中露出的耳尖红得就像要滴水。良久豆原一成才发出了蚊子一般的哼哼，“…我帮你。”

一成啊，不是这样做的。鹤房汐恩很想这么对他说，可现在明显不适合进行家庭性启蒙大会，于是鹤房汐恩只能说遍了所有好话哄他松手，“一成啊，这种事哥哥自己做就好，你先出去…”

“为什么？哥哥刚才不是也帮我了吗？”像是被激起了好胜心，豆原一成这才抬起头来盯着他，手上的动作也似乎找到了节奏和力度，一下一下的倒是把鹤房汐恩搞得偏过头去紧闭着眼睛不再看了。豆原一成的心随着他的动作再度沉到谷底，明明他现在还是全身发热，却没由来地感受到了一阵阵凉意，那是鹤房汐恩的拒绝，比寒冬的风还要刺痛。但他不会停下，他要把一切都烧至殆尽，即使知道自己也会受伤。

反正他已经是个坏小孩了，再坏一点又怎样，于是豆原一成深吸一口气，挑衅又带着释怀的笑出了声，“还是因为我做的不够好？那这样呢。”话音刚落，下一秒他就含住了面前挺立的龟头，硬生生往自己喉咙深处挤。豆原一成被撑着下颌几欲干呕，Omega的身体却本能地开始分泌津液，他逐渐适应了占据着口腔的庞然大物，这才抬起了眼皮向上看去。

鹤房汐恩本想就这么装死迅速完事再教育他，却万万没想到会发展到这一步，他惊讶地回过头就对上了弟弟不依不饶的目光，一下子觉得有些发怵。

他才不是救赎，鹤房汐恩这才顿悟到，他是撒旦，是来拉自己一起下深渊的。于是鹤房汐恩终于忍不住推开了他，又默念了好几遍不要动手，这才揪住了他的领子，“豆原一成，你到底想干嘛？”

被揪住的人无意识地舔了舔唇边溢出的津液，笑得有些虚脱，“我说了，帮帮你罢了。”

“你不是在用我的精液自慰吗？装什么好人呢鹤房汐恩。”

每个人都被血淋淋地戳穿，这里不是战场，刀剑也不是武器，却比刀光剑影的战场更加的伤痕累累。

鹤房汐恩缓缓松开了紧握的拳头，有些无力地垂在了身体两侧，“一成…”他连叫他名字的勇气都没了，“如果你跨出了这一步，我们的关系就真的没法回去了。所以你不需要做什么，所有的错误都让我来承担，坏人我来做就行。”

“…我只是不想欠你的，”豆原一成也敛去了嚣张跋扈的伪装，没了桎梏的他一下子滑落在地，仿佛刚才的事已经花光了他所有的力气，“只是，只是为了偿还罢了，然后过了今天，我们就互不相欠了…”

兄弟之间哪有什么欠不欠的呢，可鹤房汐恩又仔细一想，他们之间实在是欠了彼此太多了，豆原一成欠他一个幸福的家庭，他欠豆原一成一个亲切的哥哥，这能怎么还呢，都是命运的造弄罢了。他只是想让错位的一切都归回原位，豆原一成的一句“互不相欠”，却明显是回不到过去的意思了。

大概他们上辈子是对互相憎恨的情人吧，才会这辈子也纠缠不清谁都不让谁好过。

并且大概他鹤房汐恩上辈子是欠了豆原一成更多的那一个，所以他这辈子才会拿他没有办法，只能顺遂他的心意。

经过刚才种种再旺盛的火苗都该熄灭了，看了看自己已经耷拉下来的下身，鹤房汐恩叹了口气，干脆拉上了裤链也一屁股坐在了地上。他把低着头的豆原一成给捞进了怀里，在那人的疑问冲出口前，堵住了他的唇瓣。

这是一个带着橙花香气的轻吻，浅浅的，止于表面，没有深入。豆原一成一下子睁大了双眼，他的腺体里还残留着一样味道的信息素，此刻对于面前Alpha的动作根本无法抗拒，甚至想要更多。虽然他的脑子是拒绝的，这具Omega的身体却瞬间做出了反应，已经伸出手搂住了面前人的脖子，鹤房汐恩及时收手点到为止，然后按了按他颈后的腺体作为安抚，“不是说要偿还吗。”

“刚才你亲了我，这下才算还清了。”

鹤房汐恩把豆原一成抱回床上安置好，承诺了好几遍晚上放学会给他带抑制剂让他不要乱跑，临走前又偷偷拿走了他的自行车钥匙，这才骑着他的车赶在午休时间里浑浑噩噩地回了学校。

省去姓名的和班主任解释了原因，以“没走正规请假”为理由挨完一顿骂的鹤房汐恩灰头土脑地回到自己的座位上，隔壁两人又跟鬣狗似的凑上来乱闻一气，他有些心慌，一掌把金城碧海的头推回去，又凶巴巴地对着木全翔也说道，“闻什么，你又闻不到。”被他抵着额前的金城伸出两根手指下定结论，“玫瑰味，Omega。”

“诶！鹤房，你在家里藏Omega哎，你怎么对得起祥生——”在木全的大喊大叫中鹤房汐恩忍不住捂住了脑门，“跟你说了是亲戚，亲戚啊亲戚！他来借住几天突然就分化了，我能怎么办，祥生在隔壁都要听到了，你小声一点啦笨蛋！”一边说一边心里抹着冷汗，也不知道是为了把豆原一成说成无足轻重的亲戚，还是为了掩盖自己临时标记了他的事实。

说曹操曹操到，大平祥生却在此时出现在了教室后门，鹤房汐恩立即眼疾手快把木全翔也的嘴巴重重一捂，给了他一个笑里藏刀的眼神，然后就朝门外飞奔了过去。

可他却忘了大平祥生也可以闻到信息素的味道，果然刚一靠近大平的眉头就皱了起来，他嗅了嗅这个有点熟悉的花香味，一下子恍然大悟，“啊——是一成吗，他分化了？”鹤房汐恩冷汗津津，“啊对，对，祥生你还真的猜中了，这小子果然是个Omega，哈哈…”

“可惜啊，那就没办法了，”大平祥生耸了耸肩膀，“本来今天不上补习班，想约你去看电影来着，现在看来鹤房还是回家照顾弟弟比较重要，电影就下次啦。”说完他就挥了挥手，鹤房汐恩却觉得心里涩涩的，忍不住又叫住了他，“祥生——”

“嗯？”大平闻声回头，却看见自己的男友苦笑着像在吃醋，“你不怕我和别的Omega在一起会做坏事吗？”

“什么啊，”大平忍不住笑了，“那不是你的弟弟吗，鹤房又不是什么奇怪的人，怎么可能会做那种事啦。哦对了抑制剂的话这个牌子的比较好，你可以买给一成试试看…”

大平祥生后来说了什么鹤房汐恩都没听进去，他连自己怎么和他道别的都记不清了，他满脑子里只有那句“那不是你的弟弟吗”。

是啊，那不是你的弟弟吗，你都做了些什么啊鹤房汐恩。

接下来一下午的课他都心不在焉，难免挨了不少骂，放学时也以要买抑制剂为借口推掉了那两人的游戏邀请。但其实他根本不想回家，他不想回去面对满屋子的玫瑰香气，更不想看见那张和自己相似的脸。

如果说之前不想看见豆原一成是出于对他们母亲的憎恨，现在则是因为那张脸会时刻提醒鹤房汐恩，这是你的弟弟，而你却对他做了那样的事。

鹤房汐恩靠在豆原一成的自行车上，一遍又一遍地抓着头发，他越警告自己不去想，那个人的脸就在脑海中越来越清晰。他也曾这样一个人在车棚里等着，橘黄色的晚霞把他的头发都染成了金色的，他的游戏打输了，抬起头来，看向自己的眼睛一瞬间失了神——

“妈的！”鹤房汐恩认命，一脚踹开了自行车的脚撑，车篓里放着满满的从医务室开来的抑制剂，然后他学着豆原一成那样，猛地骑出去好远，却不是向着回家的方向。

估摸着早上的临时标记不会太快失效，鹤房汐恩就想着先回本家去把豆原一成昨天扔下的作业拿回来。这个臭小子，为了一本数学作业愁眉苦脸的，要是换作他能不写作业还不知道多开心呢，不过等他打了抑制剂也该回学校上课了，还是把作业写完比较好。鹤房汐恩打着为豆原一成好的名头，给自己找足了借口，但说到底还是因为不想回家。他骑着车的双腿摇摇晃晃，之前抱怨过无数次太远的路程此刻却似乎缩短了，鹤房汐恩在公寓楼下停住，看了一眼表才发现已经过去半小时有余，忍不住感叹起了时间相对论还真是有道理。

于是他一步一停地走上了楼梯，又在家门口鬼鬼祟祟戳着钥匙孔，不知道的还以为是小偷。等鹤房汐恩真的用豆原一成的钥匙打开了房门，扑面而来的潮湿味道才让他瞬间警惕起来。

家里似乎没有人，可浓重的潮湿味却无处不在。这男人到底都在家里干了什么啊，鹤房汐恩迟来的后悔起了他为什么不回家闻香香的玫瑰，要来这里找罪受。但真正的重头戏还在后面——他打开了走廊尽头那间豆原一成的卧室门，里面的味道差点让他像木全翔也一样吐出来，等他好不容易缓过劲清醒了脑子，才发现他的继父平野先生正坐在弟弟的床上警惕地看着他，“你来干嘛？”鹤房汐恩懒得理他，只想拿了东西就赶紧离开这里，于是他快速走到书桌前收拾起了书本，那股潮湿味的缘头却离他越来越近。

“他分化了？”平野的声音冷不丁在背后响起，吓得鹤房汐恩差点跳起来，反正那个女人不在家他也顾不上什么礼貌了，拉上书包对着面前的男人冷眼相向，“跟你有关系吗？”

男人却根本不在意他的态度，自顾自的动了动鼻子，突然潮湿味就更重了几分，“你标记他了？”

“…疯了吧，我没有！”如果临时标记不算标记的话。鹤房汐恩莫名感到阵阵压迫，让他只想赶快逃离这里，他抓起自己的书包就冲出了房门，平野的声音如狂怒的雷雨一般在身后爆发开来，“你竟然敢碰他！你竟然敢碰我的小豆！我的，是我一个人的小豆！”

Alpha的本能告诉他打不过，鹤房汐恩只能落荒而逃，他一溜烟跑到楼下骑上自行车就跑，直到完全感觉不到那股潮湿味的纠缠，他才气喘吁吁地停下了车抚起心脏。

“这个男的到底什么玩意啊？我得告诉豆原一成绝对不能再回去住了…”他喘得上气不接下气，哑着嗓子大声抱怨起来，骂着骂着脑子里却突然想起了什么似的，鹤房汐恩一下噤住了声。

豆原一成告诉他这次的男人是个Alpha时的难堪表情，他问起为什么不愿意回家时的闪躲，男人故意放肆发散的信息素，以及和平野肢体接触后他僵住的手脚，鹤房汐恩越想心越冷，一个荒谬又可怕的念头在他脑海中渐渐成型，他握着车把的指节也逐渐泛起了白色。

原来豆原一成早就向他求救了，而他才是豆原一成的救赎。

鹤房汐恩没有再多想，表情却已经冷得像潭死水，他一言不发地重新踏起了踏板，速度却比刚才还要再快上几分。

他要赶紧回家才行，他要抱抱自己的弟弟，告诉他从现在开始让哥哥保护你，他一定要。

结果等鹤房汐恩飞速赶回了公寓一手抱着书本一手拎着满满的抑制剂撞开了房门，小小的房间里却只残留下了淡淡的玫瑰香气，淡到快要捕捉不到。

豆原一成不见了，即使他千叮咛万嘱咐，豆原一成还是不见了。

明明他不久前还眨巴着大眼睛满怀希望地说着“哥哥不要把我弄丢”，可现在他却自己离开了。

手里的东西一下子散落在地上，鹤房汐恩手忙脚乱地掏出手机翻着通讯录，播出去的号码却一遍又一遍的传出无人接听的女声，鹤房汐恩靠在门上瘫软着身体，他从未体验过如此强烈的无力感。

——“好啦，不会把你弄丢的。”

可最后他还是把豆原一成弄丢了。

“中里，会不会太麻烦你啊…”豆原一成跟在中里空的后面进了门，也不知道这个平时没什么交集的同学怎么就大方地接纳了他，后者却看起来满不在意，“没事的啦，都是同学嘛当然要互相帮助，而且老师那里我也帮你请好假了，豆原同学在我们家好好休息就行。”

豆原一成也是病急乱投医，凭借着对班里同学的记忆联系上了同为Omega的中里空，跟对方瞎扯了一堆什么上学路上突然分化继父是个Alpha没法回家，结果热情又感同身受的中里同学还就真的相信了他。欺骗同学他也有些心存愧疚，但怎么样都比呆在鹤房汐恩家里好，豆原一成如此确信着。

“不过啊…”中里空却突然鬼鬼祟祟地凑近了过来，“我哥他也是Alpha，但是我觉得他大概是个性冷淡，豆原同学就不用太担心了。”

怎么又是Alpha？？豆原一成觉得自己要得Alpha恐惧症了，刚想问问中里，楼下却传来了一阵低沉的声音，“sora——”

“啊，他回来了！”中里空一跃而起跑出了房间，豆原一成总觉得这声音好像有点耳熟，也忍不住探出头去看了一眼。这一眼可不得了，豆原一成甚至觉得自己还不如躺在家里哪都别去。

“金城前辈？？”他忍不住叫出了声，金城碧海也像是十分吃惊，“小麻美怎么会在这？”留下中里空一人站在他们中间挠起了头，“原来你们认识啊…”

金城碧海觉得自己今天大概是狗上身了，他又皱起鼻子闻了闻，确定了空气中莫名多出来的玫瑰味就是面前这个发情的小Omega身上的，和白天的一系列事情串联起来，金城忍不住眯起了细长的眼睛。

这下大概有好戏看了。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

“呃…中里同学，原来金城前辈是你的兄长啊，我去三年级的时候见过他几次，哈哈…”意识到气氛逐渐变得凝固，豆原一成这个来客反倒冲在前头解释起来，看着他红透的耳尖金城碧海更加验证了自己的想法，这打圆场的尴尬样子简直和鹤房汐恩一模一样。

收回了视线，金城碧海忽略了豆原一成看向他的带着些畏缩的目光，自顾自的走向冰箱拿出一罐可乐，路过中里空身边还把他的头发乱揉一气，“带同学回家做客也不跟我说一声，你小子还把不把哥哥放在眼里。”中里护着自己的头气得大叫，“谁知道你会不会又通宵打游戏不回家啊？”

看着面前两人吵吵闹闹的样子，豆原一成突然有些莫名的羡慕。如果他和鹤房汐恩也能做一对平凡的兄弟，在一个和睦的家庭里好好长大，哪怕会时不时拌嘴打架——兄弟之间难免会有摩擦的嘛，但若能如此，他们就不会变成现在这样需要互相逃避的关系吧。

如果，如果有人能给予他足够的关心，不管谁都好，而不是只有鹤房汐恩一个人，摆出了冷淡的样子却又对他那么的好，让他更加珍惜和期盼起了哥哥的爱意，那他也不会…

“啊我不管！反正豆原同学今晚要住在我们家，他继父可是个Alpha哎！”陷入沉思的豆原一成被中里空的声音拉回了现实，才发现制服衣角已经被自己揪成了一团，粗糙的布料磨得指尖都有些钝痛。他抬起头就看见金城碧海也揪住了中里空的耳朵，假模假样地使着劲，“你哥我也是个Alpha哎，再说了，”语毕他微微偏过头，冷冷地对上了不远处投射来的视线，“鹤房汐恩也肯定不愿意。”

…他怎么会知道？像是深埋的心事被血淋淋剖开，豆原一成突然觉得失了力气，作为一个新生Omega他还没能学会控制自己的信息素，此刻玫瑰香味又猛地爆发开来，让抱怨着“又跟汐恩哥有什么关系”的中里空都愣住了。

反应过来的中里立马赶去了豆原一成身边，后者已经冒出了一头的汗，靠在墙上快要站不稳脚跟，却还是努力地挤出友好的笑容，“不好意思啊中里同学，能借你一点抑制剂吗。”

“能能能，当然能，”中里空扶起了豆原一成，又对着客厅无动于衷站着的人大吼一声，“回你房间去啦性冷淡Alpha！”被冠上毋需有罪名的金城碧海表示自己并不是，耸了耸肩拿起可乐上了二楼。

热，好热…针管戳进了颈后的腺体，豆原一成能感受到冰凉的液体被慢慢注入，却丝毫没能压制住他内心狂妄的躁动。汗流得越来越多，沾湿了他的制服，也晕花了他的视线，豆原一成轻喘着气，他在甜腻的玫瑰花香中闻到了一丝微弱的清新气味，这才意识到在他的信息素影响下连中里空都快失控了，再这样下去都得完蛋，橙花，他需要那个人的橙花香气…

可他不能。豆原一成只能抹了抹眼睛让自己看起来不是那么狼狈，然后艰难地扯起嘴角，“可以先出去吗？”

“啊…啊！等药效上来了就会好的，豆原同学你先忍一会…”但其实中里空自己也好不到哪去，他踉跄着闯了出去还不忘把房门给锁上，等他跌跌撞撞扑到金城碧海身边，房间里已然传出了压抑不住的呻吟和低声抽泣。

发情的感觉实在是太难受了，中里空回想起来就忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩，金城碧海安抚地揉了揉他的腺体，“让你随便带人回家。”一听这话中里难免火大，“那也不能放着不管啊，你们这些臭Alpha真是…诶？”像是突然意识到了眼前就是一个现成的资源，中里猛地抓住了金城的手，“哥，要不你去临时标记他吧？”

那鹤房汐恩会把我给杀了。想了想还是把这句话给咽了下去，金城碧海闭起眼睛摇摇头，果不其然他的弟弟又抓住了把柄似的耀武扬威，“看吧，我就说你是个性冷淡！”

两兄弟又开始吵吵闹闹，其实也是为了转移注意力，隔壁传来的叫声越来越甜腻，其中似乎还夹杂着几声带着哭腔的“哥哥”。中里空努力控制着自己不要去听，不知过了多久才终于不再传来声音，但紧接着就是一片死寂。中里停顿了一会，最后还是鼓起勇气决定去看看，他警告完金城碧海不准出来，跟做贼一样踮起脚尖偷偷摸摸走到自己房间门口，结果一打开门锁扑面而来的玫瑰香气就差点把他熏到晕过去。

他曾经觉得鹤房汐恩的花香已经够熏人了，没想到天外有天人外有人。等他勉强稳定下心情，就看见豆原一成衣衫不整蜷缩在房间的中央，制服的外套被他揉成一团扔在身边，上面沾满了深一块浅一块的黏液，他似乎已经尽力克制了，可还是在地板上落了几滴。他满脸潮红，眼角还挂着没干却的泪珠，嘴边也带着点水光，总之整个人看起来糟糕得不行。

“…抱歉啊中里，把你房间弄脏了…”豆原一成虚弱地笑了笑，除了笑和道歉他也不知道能怎么办了。他也后悔为什么不乖乖呆在鹤房汐恩家里，可一想到那人会把他推开，就觉得还不如在别人面前出尽洋相来的更好承受一些。而中里空呆呆地站在门口像是还回不过神，过了许久他才喃喃地说道，“豆原同学，你…真的是自然分化的吗？”

话音刚落面前的人就像被戳到痛处了一样埋下了头，中里空猜出了几分，于是他一个箭步冲上去扶起了豆原一成，“发生了什么？”后者摇了摇头什么都不说，几颗滚烫的眼泪却无声地掉落在了地面上。

他没法反抗动手动脚的继父，也没法拒绝鹤房汐恩的好意，怨谁呢，到头来只能怨他自己罢了。

怨他软弱地等着别人来拯救，怨他卑微地期盼着爱意是平等的，怨他…怨他是个下贱的Omega。

“呃，那个，不过啊！豆原同学这么可爱，信息素还是甜甜的玫瑰香，我要是个臭Alpha我也会忍不住的，那边那个Alpha，你说是吧。”靠在门边默默看着他们的金城碧海突然被叫到，疑问地指了指自己，无奈只能在中里空挥着拳头的威胁下叹气出声，“…是。”然后心里默默地悲哀着Alpha风评被害。

虽然知道是在安慰自己，豆原一成还是觉得好受了一些，他刚想笑一笑，却被眼泪噎到打了个浅嗝，赶紧捂着嘴红透了耳尖。中里空立马像抱着大型毛绒熊似的把豆原一成搂在怀里摇来摇去，“看嘛我就说麻美超可爱。”

怎么你也开始叫麻美，而且我们不是同龄吗？豆原一成被他搞得脸越来越红，最后还是金城碧海看不下去走过来敲了弟弟的头，“别逗人家了，洗澡睡觉。”豆原一成这才想起了自己还全身都湿答答的，从情欲里清醒过来的他此刻只剩下羞愧。他刚才没压住叫声，或许意乱情迷喊了鹤房汐恩的名字也不一定，豆原一成惴惴不安，可面前两人却丝毫没有提到一句，他只能接过中里空递给他的干净睡衣，埋着头冲进了浴室。

等他冲洗完回到卧室，地上的水渍已经被清理干净，空气中满溢着的玫瑰香气也被打开的窗户卷走了大半，豆原一成坐在整洁的床铺上，突然有些怀念那间逼仄又凌乱的小公寓。

鹤房汐恩现在在干嘛，在找他吗，还是没了他才能如释重负地安稳入睡。

他在逃出来之前把手机关了，本来是怕鹤房汐恩会给他打电话，现在又怕开了机却没有一条未接来电。期望越大失望就越大，豆原一成干脆把手机扔去了一边，上半身向后仰去躺到了床上，盯着天花板喃喃自语，“…自作多情罢了。”

“睡的还习惯吗？”突然传来了声音，豆原一成一个驴打滚坐起来，就看见金城碧海环着手臂站在门口，“sora那小子发情的时候我也跟在后面收拾了不少，你不用太放在心上。”

原来是他收拾的啊…豆原一成觉得自己更加抬不起头了，发出了蚊子一般的哼哼，“啊，谢谢前辈…”金城碧海没准备多言，点了点头就要走，豆原一成却急忙出声又把他叫住了，“金城前辈！”

“嗯？”金城碧海又折回来，面前的小Omega不知为何慌慌张张的乱了话语，“就是那个，鹤房前辈有没有联系你，什么的…”

果然如此，金城推了推眼镜，细长的眼睛在镜片后看不清内容。然后他摆出了一个无辜的笑容，“你为什么觉得汐恩会联系我呢？或者说，汐恩为什么要联系我呢？”

金城碧海猜这不是他想要的回答，因为他看见他眼中带着点的期待一下子被熄灭了火焰。金城还想说点什么，洗完澡出来的中里空却从后面猛地撞了他一下，“喂，你在这干嘛？”

“和小麻美说晚安啊，你就不必了，睡觉去。”被打断的话也没有必要再说了，金城碧海对面前张牙舞爪的中里空视而不见，踩着拖鞋回了自己房间，气得后者直咬牙，“真是没有礼貌。”

明明知道的，到底在期盼着些什么呢。豆原一成没法掩盖心中如潮水般漫上的失落感，只能苦笑着对中里空做出了回应，“…兄弟关系真好呢。”

“一般般吧，有个哥哥管着还挺烦的。”中里摊着手走了过来，一屁股坐在了豆原一成旁边，“不过豆原同学都没觉得奇怪吗，我们到底是不是亲兄弟，毕竟连姓都不一样。”

不奇怪，因为我也是。

见他没回答中里空便权当是觉得奇怪了，于是他兴致勃勃地解释道，“因为我哥跟爸爸姓，我跟妈妈姓，怎么样，是不是挺稀奇的！”

“猜到了。”其实豆原一成根本没往脱离常轨的方向上想，这世界上哪有那么多狗血的事啊，有他们这一家就够麻烦了。中里空说起自己感兴趣的话题却没完没了，他丝毫没发觉身边人低沉的气息，拽着他的手一通瞎扯，“诶不过话说，豆原是独子吗，怎么没听你说过有兄弟姐妹。”

鹤房汐恩的脸一瞬间在脑海中闪过，豆原一成攥紧了手心又放开，最后无力地耷拉下了肩膀，“…没有。”

“啊…没有更好！睡吧睡吧。”以为谈到了什么不该说的话题，中里空赶紧结束了聊天准备躺下，豆原一成却拉住了他，“中里，我能拜托你一件事吗？”

“如果，只是如果，”因为他一定不去会的，“如果鹤房前辈来找我了，不要告诉他我在你家里好吗？”

“汐恩哥？为什么…”中里空还想问清楚，豆原一成已然掀开了被子躺下，“好啦睡吧！”

他才不会去，他根本不在乎他。

豆原一成看着手机黑漆漆的屏幕，最后还是把它塞进了枕头底下。

金城碧海今天特地早起了五分钟，他还把睡得歪七扭八的中里空也给拉了起来，然后在对方没停歇的哀声载道中把他推出了家门，自己却没急着走。

“早去早回…前辈你不上学吗？”豆原一成也没睡醒，穿着睡衣揉着眼睛在门口送行，一抬头面前的电线杆却还杵在那。这根电线杆看起来一脸正经，说出来的话却不怀好意，“小麻美，借你用一下。”

“什么，诶？！——”豆原一成还没反应过来就突然被抱了个满怀，那人不但紧紧地搂着他，还在他身上蹭来蹭去，蹭地豆原一成一身汗毛都快竖起来，“前辈，金城前辈…！”

陌生的Alpha气息在他周边萦绕，遵循着天性的豆原一成赶紧放出了自己的信息素作为抵抗，而那人像是终于抱够了，把晕晕乎乎摸不着头脑的豆原一成放开，赶紧踏出家门溜之大吉，“抱歉啦小麻美～”

很好，金城碧海站在街道上闻了闻自己，满满的玫瑰薄荷香。

他心满意足地来到学校，果然看见前座的人顶着黑眼圈一脸靠近必死的杀气表情，就连同桌的木全翔也都吓得连退几米，看见金城碧海跟见了救星似的直扑过来，“啊啊sky，你看看这人怎么回事，从昨天起就不太对劲了，他是不是撞邪了啊！”

撞邪不至于，撞劫还差不多。金城拍了拍木全的肩膀让他稍安勿躁，然后一脸平常地走了过去打起招呼，“哟，汐恩。”

“别烦我…这什么味道？”前半夜在大街上疯狂找人后半夜回了家也辗转反侧一晚上都没睡的鹤房汐恩此刻才像是真正清醒了过来，他猛地抬头看向身边面无表情的人，袅袅的玫瑰香气却像得到了感应，在他感官间越发明晰。

然后木全翔也又吓得退了几米，因为鹤房汐恩没有心情变好，反而猛地掀翻了椅子抓住了金城碧海的衣领。

“他在哪？”鹤房汐恩布满了血丝的眼睛像是要瞪出来一般，“豆原一成在哪？”

这边木全都准备去喊老师了，金城碧海还跟没事人似的没有一丝波动，甚至还露出了一点笑意，“谁？小麻美？我怎么会知道小麻美在哪啊，再说了你不是对人家避之不及吗，每次人家来找你都把头埋得和鸵鸟一样…”

嘭——右脸颊被一声闷拳狠狠击中的时候，金城碧海才意识到这次或许真的玩脱了。鹤房汐恩还是死死地瞪着他，明明那双细长的眼睛里什么答案都没有，“我问你，他在哪？”

“完了完了，真的撞邪了。”在周围一片叽叽喳喳的议论声中木全翔也懵得连要去找老师都忘了，金城碧海却抹了抹嘴边滑落的鲜血反而笑得更开，“我说了我不知道，你怎么不去问问sora？”

“sora？空？”这次倒是鹤房汐恩愣住了，“我去问空干什么，他和豆原一成一个班吗？”

“怪不得不直接去找他，是因为连人家在哪个班都不知道啊。汐恩，你啊…”金城碧海没能继续往下说，因为讲话的对象推开他直接冲了出去。

看热闹的人都散了，木全回过神来赶紧跑过来察看伤势，金城碧海摸了摸作痛的右脸，难得说了一句脏话，“妈的，这小子下手也太重了。”不过接下来也跟他没关系了。

木全翔也对他们刚才的谈话云里雾里，直接归类到了Alpha之间大打出手的最根本原因，“你们在干嘛，争Omega吗？”金城碧海无语，“争你个Beta啊。”

鹤房汐恩一路向下冲，好几次差点在楼梯上摔下去。他确实不知道豆原一成在哪个班，他以前也从不认为自己需要知道。

他也不知道豆原一成的一天都是怎么过的，他的成绩如何，他课间会干些什么，他喜欢小卖部的什么零食，而这些，他了解好友的弟弟都要比了解自己弟弟的多。

鹤房汐恩记得他也曾经和金城碧海他们一起去一年级找过中里空玩耍，而那时同一个班的豆原一成是否在某个角落里顺从地低下了头，遵守着私下规定的在学校里不和他有交集，然后看着自己的哥哥和别人聚在一起欢声笑语？

他该是怎样的心情啊。

坐在座位上打瞌睡的中里空被教室外此起彼伏的惊叫声吓醒，一睁眼就看到鹤房汐恩踉跄着穿过了层层人群向他们班门口跑来。怎么还真的来了，中里空一边想着，一边提前准备好了应付的台词。

而同时，在金城家中的豆原一成久久地盯着面前的手机，最后还是深吸了一口气，按下了开机键。

数十条，或许有数百条未接来电一瞬间弹了出来。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

金城碧海承认打开家门的那一刻他有些愣住。

但追究起来，不久前鹤房汐恩一声不吭地收拾东西放学回家他就感觉到了不对，或许应该再往前追溯，今早他的前座一脸平静地仿佛只是出去灭了个火气，别的什么事都没发生似的从教室后门走了进来，从那时起金城碧海大概就意识到了，事情并没有往他预想的方向上发展。

而此刻豆原一成站在门边也是同样一脸平静，他甚至还带着浅浅的笑意说道，“欢迎回来。”

欢迎个鬼啊！金城觉得自己有些抓狂，被木全翔也拉去医务室冰镇过的右脸似乎又开始隐隐作痛，他冲进门里把人翻过来翻过去地检查了一遍，确定了这就是昨晚冒然做客的那个小Omega，一张扑克脸难得的有些垮台。

“…鹤房汐恩呢？”他捏着豆原一成的肩膀喃喃自语，刚说出口就忍不住嘲笑起自己来。明明早上还是鹤房汐恩拽着他问豆原一成在哪，谁知道现在会变成这样呢，真是可笑至极。

踢踏着步子跟在后面的中里空这时才迟迟降临，一看这幅景象吓得赶紧脱了鞋上来扒金城碧海的手，“哥你要干嘛？”豆原一成被这两个人搞得摇来晃去笑容都有点挂不住，可后者还是不松手，“鹤房汐恩为什么没有来？”

怎么又是汐恩哥，中里空实在是一头雾水，他想不懂到底是豆原一成欠了鹤房汐恩钱还是鹤房汐恩欠了金城碧海钱，于是他只能老老实实地打报告，“那个，是我没有告诉汐恩哥豆原同学在这里…”一瞬间两道视线向他投射来，一道满是感谢，还有一道充满了杀气，中里空一个哆嗦，蚊子哼哼继续说道，“但是我说了豆原同学可能马上就会回学校，让他明天再来找，有问题么…”

“…sora，你啊，”金城碧海这才肯松了手，没停歇地转移到自家弟弟的肩膀上暗暗使劲，“你哥我真是白白被打了。”

“什么，谁打了你？”中里空这时才发现他的右脸颊隐隐约约青了一大块，再仔细一看嘴角也有着凝固的血痂，他想要伸手去摸，还没碰到金城碧海就直抽冷气，吓得他手悬在半空进退不是，“汐恩哥打你？他竟然打你？？他为什么打你，到底是谁欠了谁钱？”

后者本就对现在的状况头痛，中里空还抛了个连环问让他眉头更加皱成一团，于是他像提小鸡一样提起了弟弟，把他直接扔去了楼上，“小孩子不懂就别问。”

是啊，小孩子，被冷落在楼下的豆原一成忍不住发出了一声苦笑。他也不过才十七岁，他根本想不懂也不知道要怎么办，他逃离了自己的家庭，融入不进别人的世界，诺大一个天下又有哪里是他这个小孩子的归处呢。

豆原一成从没觉得自己这么的无力，明明分化后就该是个大人了，可他却还是什么都做不好。小孩子，小孩子，他的哥哥也把他当小孩子看，哪怕他像个大人一样勇敢表达了需求，他的哥哥也只当他是小孩子在胡闹。

他要的爱那个人根本没法给，他知道的。

金城碧海从楼梯走下来就看见他还站在原地一脸落寞，突然为自己刚才的粗鲁感到一丝歉意，他挠了挠头走上前去，想着要怎么安慰他，“那个，小麻美啊…”却是豆原一成先湿润着眼睛抬起了头，“对不起前辈，我也不知道他会打你。”

“啊，没关系啦汐恩也不是故意的，说起来其实是我不好，如果我不用你的信息素去逗他也不会这样…”说着说着金城碧海这才想起他的首要目的，“所以啊，汐恩还是很在乎你的，小麻美就赶紧回家吧别让他担心了…”

“前辈是怎么知道的？”

还在绞尽脑汁想着怎么劝和别人的家事，被突然打断的金城碧海愣了一下，“什么？”

“前辈已经知道了吧，我们是兄弟，”终于不用再做遮掩，豆原一成像是重重地松了一口气，自顾自地走到餐桌前坐了下来，“怎么知道的呢，他是肯定不会告诉你们的。”

所以这对兄弟真的觉得自己藏得很好吗，也只有木全翔也那样电波的人才会看不出来吧。金城碧海一边自诩着心思缜密聪颖过人，一边走到对面拉开了椅子，“很简单，因为你们长得很像啊。同班之后小麻美第一次来找汐恩我就怀疑了，虽然仔细看好像并不觉得，但乍一看实在是太像了。”

“虽然汐恩什么都不说，我们问起也只说是认识的后辈糊弄过去，但他肯定是有什么原因才要隐瞒的吧，以那小子的性格也可以理解啦。”

又想起了鹤房汐恩曾经为了逃避他这张脸而远远地离开留下他一个人在那个家里，他又是怎样地憎恨起了自己的脸站在镜子前差点抓到破相，豆原一成闭上了眼睛，回避着记忆带来的伤痛，“…不，前辈不会理解的。”

“呃…”金城碧海想到了那一缕玫瑰的香气，这才意识到或许问题出在另一个方面，“如果你说分化的问题那我也能理解啦，sora刚分化的时候我们也挺尴尬的，谁会想到两兄弟一个是Alpha一个是Omega呢，过了这段时期适应了就好，大家都是这样过来的…”

“不，不一样，”这次他没有再犹豫，直接斩钉截铁地打断了他，“不一样的，前辈不会理解的。”

明显已经没有了再劝下去的必要，金城碧海无言了一阵，最后无奈叹了口气，“那小麻美再好好想想，现在就先住在我们家吧。”说完他站起了身，拍了拍那人的肩膀就离开，留下豆原一成一个人继续低着头坐在桌前。

他坐了很久，久到中里空探头探脑地从楼上走了下来，他才发现夜色已经变得如墨一般浓重。中里一脸郑重地走到他身边，学着金城碧海做的也拍了拍他的肩膀，“不要太伤心啦豆原同学，不管你们欠了对方多少钱，总归是能还上的嘛。”

豆原一成这才发出了今天第一声真正的笑意，笑着笑着不知为何又变成苦涩，“是啊，能还上就好了。”

“你能想通就好！赶紧吃个饭去睡觉吧，我还要给你补抑制剂呢。”说完他就准备走，豆原一成却叫住了他，“中里，我能问你个问题吗？”

“如果，只是如果，你喜欢上了一个不应该喜欢的人，你会怎么办呢？”

被突如其来的疑问砸晕，中里空努力思考着，对上豆原一成那双期待的大眼睛，他似乎意识到了什么不得了的东西，“不是吧豆原同学，你喜欢我哥？？有什么应不应该的，我支持你的啦！”

“什么？不是…不是金城前辈！”豆原一成赶紧捂住了他的嘴阻止了他要把金城碧海喊下来当场相亲，“就是，就是一个不应该喜欢的人，大概就是你是Omega却喜欢上了一个Beta这样…”

“啊——翔也哥？”

“说了不是…”算了，大概也问不出来什么了，豆原一成只求他不要再乱说就行，挥挥手就让他走，中里空却突然正经了起来，“不应该喜欢的话，那不要喜欢不就行了。”

“反正感情这种东西是敌不过时间的，到最后都会变淡的啦，又不像Alpha标记了Omega才会形成永久连结，我们的社会就是这样啊，感情又算什么…”但是真的喜欢的话哪管什么狗屁法则，喜欢又没有对错。

中里空还想继续往下说，却看见豆原一成整个人涨红了脸跟要哭出来一样，估摸着自己是说了什么错话，唯唯诺诺地就要离开，后者却憋了好一会才颤抖着嘴唇说道，“你说的对。”

不，我说的不对，你不要听我的。中里张了张嘴想要反驳，豆原一成却打断了他的话苗，“谢谢你中里同学，明天我和你一起去上学吧。”

“呃，那你早点睡吧。”继续呆下去中里空都想毙了自己，赶紧悻悻地溜走了。豆原一成忍了一整天的委屈此刻才像堤坝崩塌后的洪水一样倾泻了出来，化作一颗颗豆大的泪珠从他的眼眶接连落下。

鹤房汐恩昨晚给他打了很多电话，也发了很多条短信，问他在哪，求他回去，说着哥哥错了哥哥不应该把你弄丢，他承认自己动摇了，他甚至考虑过回到那间小公寓去等他放学回来给他一个惊喜，可转念一想，鹤房汐恩又为什么要道歉。

他什么都没做错，他为了什么而道歉，只是为了身为哥哥却没有看好弟弟的失责罢了。

小时候他把他扔在马路边，又慌慌张张赶回来接他，可现在不一样了。

豆原一成不会再乖乖地在原地等了，这次是他先离开，鹤房汐恩没法再把他找回来了，他找不到的。

给自己做了一万遍心理建设，第二天豆原一成终于回到了久违的校园，却在踏出楼梯口的一瞬间就想要转身离开。

他这么想的，他也这么做了，理由很简单，鹤房汐恩正倚在他们班的门口，那双平时神采奕奕的眼睛里已找不到一丝光彩，卧蚕下还趴着重重的黑眼圈，他就倚在那，丝毫无视路过的一年级对他指指点点，仿佛等不到豆原一成他就不会走。然后他看见了弟弟，穿着熟悉的制服，明明才两天不见却好像哪里变得不一样了，他一对上自己的视线掉头就跑，鹤房汐恩知道那不是因为早已被打破的在学校里装不认识的约定，他知道，于是他一下子站直了身子冲了出去，“一成——”

是Alpha的命令，豆原一成的身体里还残留着他的信息素，他没法抗拒鹤房汐恩的命令，所以他只能在楼梯中央急刹住了车，然后闭起眼睛颤抖着祈祷他不要过来。可现在祈祷未免太迟，鹤房汐恩已经追了上来，从后面拉住了他的袖子，“一成！不要闹了。”

“…你松手，这里是学校。”豆原一成突然就理解了鹤房汐恩为什么让他不要去三年级，因为他现在也不希望鹤房汐恩来找他。经过他们身边的人都在窃窃私语些什么，无非是这两人为什么拉在一起他们认识吗，还有几个女生一脸八卦地指着鹤房汐恩说那就是大平前辈的恋人，这些细小又琐碎的声音像蚂蚁一样钻进了他的耳朵侵蚀着他的内脏，豆原一成觉得自己的信息素越来越不稳定就快要爆发出来。他努力定下心神，没法从标记了自己的Alpha面前逃脱，他只能想其他的办法，“鹤房前辈，我们又不认识，这样不太好吧。”

鹤房汐恩才不会被他的冷言嘲讽打败，他还想说些什么，跑去上了个厕所的中里空正巧回来了，一看见他就气鼓鼓地冲了上来，“汐恩哥，听说你昨天打我哥了？”

“不是的，空…”鹤房汐恩刚想解释，一个愣神豆原一成就挣脱开了他，然后他红着耳尖捏紧了拳头，一声不吭地从自己身边经过走上了楼梯。他大概是直接回教室了，鹤房汐恩不再去追，一边拦着中里空一边对他的背影说道，“我放学再来找你。”

别来了，求你。豆原一成的拳头松开又攒紧，最后还是没有回头。

他太了解鹤房汐恩了，那人要是想闹，势必会把整个学校闹得天翻地覆，所以最好还是别让他在人多眼杂的地方闹起来。豆原一成抱着这样的想法，在放学后那人举着自己的车钥匙站在走廊上时，还是选择乖乖地跟在他的后面去了车棚，他知道鹤房汐恩不会只是还他车这么简单，可等人都走散了安静的车棚还是挺适合他俩把话讲清楚的。

豆原一成俯下身去开锁，才发现整个自行车身都布满了橙花的味道，他怀疑鹤房汐恩是骑着车找了他一晚上，太过着急才没能控制得住信息素，但无论如何这车他都没法用了。他叹了口气，把钥匙又伸到了那人面前，“还是你拿去骑吧…”鹤房汐恩却顺势拉住了他的手腕，手臂轻轻一收，就把他整个人给搂进了怀里。

“一成…”他的声音是毒药，是塞壬的歌声，“跟我回家吧。”可惜豆原一成已经形成了抗体。

“…为什么？”他沉默了许久，终是叹了口气，“你为什么要管我？”

“是因为你是我哥哥，还是因为你可以爱我？”

抱着他的人明显僵了一下，豆原一成知道他回答不上来，可即使做好了心理准备，他的心还是狠狠地痛了一下，“哥哥…你明明，明明知道我是喜欢你的，可你又不会喜欢我，为什么，为什么还要把我锁在你的身边，你不觉得这样对我太残忍了吗？”

“我…”鹤房汐恩想要把他抱的更紧一些，却被轻而易举地挣脱开了怀抱。他看见豆原一成的眼睛在橘色晚霞的照映下亮晶晶的好像哭过一样，同一双眼睛，或许是同一片晚霞，明明不久前还眨巴眨巴地盯着他看，现在却不一样了。

什么都不一样了，他的弟弟，他的一成，已经是个哭了都会把眼泪藏起来的大人了，已经不再需要依赖着他了。

然后豆原一成后退了几步，想了想还是把钥匙塞进了他的手里，接着没有再说一句话，转身就走出了车棚，连句道别都没有，于是他们之间最后的记忆便只留下了“残忍”二字。

一切都结束了吧，豆原一成站在校门口拦下一辆出租车，屈身坐进后排的那一瞬间才快速地抹了一下眼角。前面的大叔不带感情的声音传来，“学生，你要去哪？学生？”他却听不见似的专注地透过窗户看着外面，空荡荡的校门迟迟迎接不来那个人的身影，豆原一成合上眼睛收回了视线，赶在司机大叔快要把他赶下车之前报出了本家的地址。

一切都结束了。

他浑浑噩噩地把全身的零钱都搜刮出来支付了高额的车费，想要掏出钥匙开门才记起一整串都被他塞给了鹤房汐恩。豆原一成咂舌，怎么把家门钥匙也赔进去了，无奈只能抬起手腕不轻不重地敲了两下房门。

随着一阵急切的脚步声传来，平野的身影出现在了门缝里，然后那张阴沉沉的脸瞬间变得多姿多彩，“欢迎回来，我的小豆。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

09

怎么是他在家，豆原一成向后退了半步，站在门口有些犹豫不决。他终于闻到了那股潮湿的味道，也终于明白了为什么鹤房汐恩不管不顾地要把他带走——家里充斥着的信息素实在是太浓重了，就算他已经被打过抑制剂，哪怕还没迈入玄关里面，都被这浓重的味道刺激得双腿微微打颤。

他忍不住抬起手遮住了鼻下，又向后退了半步，“…我妈妈呢？”平野却拽住了他的手腕把他一把拉了进来，“她还没回来呢，叔叔先下班了。”

房门在身后嘭地一声关上，豆原一成的心也如坠入冰窟似的盘升起了阵阵不安。本来他回本家只是想告知母亲要搬出去自己住，可他却忘了家里还有一个虎视眈眈的Alpha，大概是对鹤房汐恩的逃避已经撞昏了头脑吧，豆原一成攒紧了拳头，猛地向下甩去阻止了男人要把他继续拉进屋里的动作。

他做了十七年的乖小孩，在被迫和父亲分离的时候没有多问，在陌生男人找上家门的时候自觉地躲进房间捂起耳朵，甚至被明目张胆地动手动脚了也碍于虚假的家庭和平忍气吞声，可他得到了什么好处吗？没有，爸爸没有回来，妈妈忙着工作和交际没有给过他关心，哥哥也只是喜欢充当英雄，拯救了他于水深火热，却不能解救他的苦恋，他什么都没有得到。

鹤房汐恩说的对，分化之后就是大人了，他要掌握自己的命运，即使人们都说Omega只是Alpha的附属品。

所以豆原一成觉得累了，也不想再继续装乖巧了。他无视了男人眼里闪过的惊讶和悲痛，扭了扭手腕就准备转身离开，“既然妈妈不在那我就先走了…”身后的潮湿味道一下子变得更重，接着豆原一成就被人从后面死死地抱住。

“豆…小豆…为什么要走呢？是叔叔对你不好吗？叔叔甚至都不会追究你被别的Alpha碰过，只要你能一直呆在我的身边…”

满满的Alpha信息素把豆原一成包围了起来，让他呼吸都渐渐变得急促。他能感受到带着热气的躁动已经攀上了耳廓和脖颈，这是发情的前兆，很明显男人是在诱骗他，而他不赶快逃离又会有怎样的下场。

趁着还能使出力气，豆原一成用指甲使劲抠着想要扒开男人搂住自己上半身的手，可修剪圆润的指尖没法带来太大的杀伤力，平野甚至把整张脸都埋到了他的颈窝放肆地吸着，“小豆，好甜，我的小豆果然是这么甜美的味道，我看见你第一眼就知道了，等你分化完一定会是个美人，那个畜生小子怎么敢碰你，他怎么敢，怎么能让你沾上他的味道！”

豆原一成已经站不稳到快要半跪在地上，但此时比起发情，恐惧的滋味更甚，那其中还夹杂着一阵想吐的欲望。他猜出了理由，鹤房汐恩是临时标记了他，但哪怕只是临时标记，在这个发情期过去之前他都是属于鹤房汐恩的Omega，而现在另一个Alpha想要侵占这片已经拥有了国王的土地，他的身子自然会做出反应去抗拒。

可平野根本不顾他的痛苦，相比较之下他才更像是被冲昏了头脑的那一个，搂着豆原一成腰部的那只手也慢慢滑向了身后，“这里他碰过了吗。”

被戳中了羞愧之处，豆原一成再也忍受不了，猛地一下子挣脱开男人的怀抱指着他的鼻子大骂道，“你是不是有病？那是我的亲哥！”没想到平野却露出了古怪的笑容，“我就知道那小子不会胆大到这个地步，那只要把你洗干净就行了。”

豆原一成无语，他甚至感谢起了鹤房汐恩忍住了没有碰他，否则他可能就会被按在家门口直接标记。没想到平野却真的想到什么就是什么，刚说完就把想要逃走的豆原一成给一把捞起扛在了肩上向浴室走去，任凭他怎么奋力挣扎捶打都无济于事。

“放开，你放开我！唔…”被扔进了浴缸的瞬间头顶的花洒就冒出了冰凉的水，把晕晕乎乎的豆原一成给浇了个清醒，也顺势浇灭了他的欲火。他还穿着全套的制服，刚刚被水淋了一脸呛进了鼻腔只能咳嗽不停，他的继父却丝毫没有手下留情，举着花洒将他从头到脚地来回冲洗，嘴里还念念有词，“洗干净就行了，把别人的味道洗掉，就只是我一个人的小豆了…”

他真的疯了吧。浸满了水的衣服渐渐变得沉重，开始变热的水温也像是要把他的理智再度沉沦，朦胧的雾气中豆原一成好像看见了鹤房汐恩的脸，那是今天在校园里的最后一眼镌刻下来的样子，憔悴中有着不甘，可能他也是想过要挽留的。

可能他是爱我的，只是他自己也不知道。

他的哥哥是个盖世英雄，只不过那片七色的云彩已经被豆原一成亲手烧毁了，化作了天边的一缕火烧云，夜幕降临的那一刻就消失不见，所以他不会再下凡来拯救苍生了。

他不会来了，豆原一成伸长了手臂在浴缸周围胡乱摸索着，终于摸到了一根细细的手柄，那大概是一把牙刷吧，他管不了那么多了。鹤房汐恩不会来了，那么能救他的只剩他自己，豆原一成死死地抓着那把牙刷，然后拼劲了全部力气闭着眼睛向上戳去。

冲向自己的水源终于移开，他听见平野的惨叫，睁开眼就看见他的腹部被戳出了一个血窟窿，混着水珠很快在浅色的衬衫上绽开了一朵鲜红的大丽花。可他才不会对一个疯子施以怜悯，豆原一成跌跌撞撞地从盛满了水的浴缸中爬起来，好几次脚底打滑差点摔倒，他在狭小的浴室里到处磕碰着，尖锐的疼痛也没法阻止他。

他快速脱下了沉重的制服外套，如果不是时间紧迫他真想把一身的累赘都扔了。然后他踩过瘫坐在地上嚎叫的男人冲出了浴室想要向大门跑去，却被拉住了脚跟一下子滑倒在地，他企图向后踹去，男人却拽着他的脚踝把他又拖回了浴室里。

“疯子，你放开我！你放开我！”豆原一成已经花光了所有力气，此时除了大声喊叫再也没有其他办法。男人却像是被疼痛激怒，握着他的腰侧把他直接拎成了跪着趴在自己面前的姿势，“你喊啊，你能喊出来谁？被你妈妈看见了会怎么想，一个Omega勾引自己的Alpha继父？啊——或者是你那个没用的哥哥？既然小豆都肯回家了那就让我猜一猜，你喜欢他，想让他上你，但是他不喜欢你所以把你拒绝了？好可怜哦，我的小豆。”

他说的没错，他每一个字都说的没错，每一个字都仿佛一根针戳在豆原一成刚刚被缝合的心脏上。隐忍了许久的委屈终于爆发开，豆原一成被压着腰大声尖叫道，“你滚，我让你滚啊！！”

平野早已被磨光了耐心，他本来想着把人养在身边对他十倍的好，等他慢慢接受自己了再去标记他，可现在看起来已经没有这个必要了。

他身为Alpha，本就不该和Omega谈感情，他被上天恩赐了支配的权利，只要标记上了，所有的一切都能成为他的东西。就算豆原一成不情愿，标记带来的痛苦也只会作用在他的身上，然后自己就可以把他囚禁起来，一遍一遍的标记他，他要破开他的生殖腔在里面成结，让他大着肚子也要被链条锁住，然后等他生下了孩子，就会彻底变成他漂亮的洛丽塔。

豆原一成不在乎也听不进去男人的龌龊想法，他只想逃，可他撑着手臂除了大声哭喊什么都做不了。他能感受到自己湿透的制服裤子被扒了下来，也能听见身后传来了解开皮带的叮当声，他涣散着视线向洗脸台上看去，那里放着一把剃须刀。

那是男人平时用的，一把片状的小刀。他总是装模作样地在下颌上抹满泡沫，再用那把小刀细细地，一点一点地将胡须剃干净。

如果那把刀能刺进自己的脖子里，如果能让自己现在就死掉。豆原一成清楚地感受到了抵上股间的恶心物什，终于松开了紧闭着的牙关喃喃出声，“哥哥，救救我…”

“你们在干嘛？”一双光洁的小腿突然出现在了浴室门口，紧握着自己腰侧的手也跟着松开，豆原一成顷刻无力地瘫向一边倒在地上，然后他就听见男人平静的声线，丝毫没有带上一丝的羞愧或慌张，甚至还笑咪咪地像是想要起身去给一个拥抱，即使他还半露着屁股，“老婆，你回来啦。”

“…妈妈，救我…”豆原一成抓住了最后一线希望刚想张嘴呼救就想起了男人那句“被你妈看见了会觉得是Omega儿子在勾引Alpha继父”，他瞬间感到更加绝望，声音也越来越小，没想到女人却焦急地蹲下身来扶起了他，“一成？？平野，这是怎么回事？”

“哈，被你看见了我也没什么好隐瞒了，”男人说着还耸了耸肩，“毕竟好好先生我也当腻了。”

“你以为我娶你是为了你这个Beta女人吗？Beta有什么好的，硬邦邦的普通人，你知道Omega的里面是怎样的美妙感受吗？”他站起了身，又猛地凑下去拽住了豆原一成的头发，“要不要让你亲爱的儿子来告诉你啊？他可说不定都和自己哥哥试过了呢！”

“你——”女人像是一时接受不了这样的打击，愣愣地看着平野，又低头看了看怀里的儿子。最害怕的事情在亲生母亲面前被戳穿，不管她有没有信，豆原一成都只能把整张脸埋了起来，“妈妈，不要听他瞎说…”

“对嘛，汐恩那小子就是个窝囊废，碰到发情的Omega都不上，老婆你不用担心啊，他们两兄弟还是清清白白恩恩爱爱…”说着平野像是想起了什么，两眼瞬间外露精光，“诶，不如老婆你来跟我演示给儿子看一下？让他了解一下流程，这样等我以后要标记他也能没有太大负担嘛，怎么样？”

说完就拽着女人的肩膀把她摔在了地上，平野伸出手在她的包臀裙上来回拂拭，一边对豆原一成露出猥琐的笑容，“一成啊，你妈妈被我干的时候还是很爽的，要不要现场示范给你看看啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

“放开她。”豆原一成扶着墙壁从地上站了起来，他看见那双手轻而易举地撕破了裙子的布料，而妈妈还尖叫着让他不要看。他头脑发胀，或许是因为刚才流了太多眼泪，迷迷糊糊间他的视线只能聚焦在洗脸台上的那把剃须刀，“…放开她，我让你放开她，你他妈的是听不到吗你这个疯子！！”

尖叫，哭泣，狂荡的大笑，所有声音一瞬间戛然而止。

平野的后胸插进了一把剃须刀，他咳嗽了两下，然后猛地喷出一口血溅在女人的脸上，整个身躯直直地向下倒去。

豆原一成站在他的身后，脸上的表情从迷茫到震惊，他像是终于意识到自己做了什么，猛地靠上墙壁捂住了嘴。没想到是女人先反应了过来，她从平野的身下挤了出来，做的第一件事却是拔出了那把小刀，接着又猛地向下刺了好几下，仿佛那不是一个人，而只是一块她今天买回来的肉。

“妈…”豆原一成哑着嗓子喊出了声，女人却喝止住了他的话语，“喊什么？人是我杀的，跟你又没有关系，你还不走干什么？”

“…妈！…”他却像是不会说其他话了，带着哭腔嘶哑着重复单调的音节。房门在此时突然被嘭嘭地砸出了声，还伴随着鹤房汐恩焦急的大喊，“一成？一成你在里面吗？豆原一成！”

“别给你哥哥开门！”女人刚吼出声，鹤房汐恩就用不久前被塞进自己手里的钥匙拧开了锁，结果他刚打开家门就闻见了浓浓的血腥味，匆匆忙忙赶到发散的源头，却看见了他做梦都想千刀万剐的那个男人此时真的倒在了血泊之中。

“妈…”他也不会说话了，女人被左右夹击喊得头疼，却还是镇定地下着命令，“带弟弟去换一套干净的衣服，然后带着他走，你们今天放学就直接回家了没有来过这里，听见没有？鹤房汐恩，你听清楚没有？！”

被震耳欲聋的吼声一下子喊醒了似的，鹤房汐恩不再愣在原地，先是把呆若木鸡的豆原一成给推了出去，又架着女人的肩膀，把骂骂咧咧的她也给拖出了门外。再然后，没有给出他们反应的时间，鹤房汐恩猛地关上了房门，从里面落下了锁。

他在干什么？豆原一成终于回过神来，可是鹤房汐恩在干什么？？

他一下子扑了上去，用尽了全身的力气砸着门，甚至连天花板都簌簌地掉落了一阵久积的灰尘。他气疯了，仿佛门后是灭了他全族的仇人一般，“你开门，鹤房汐恩，你开门！你跑出来充什么英雄，关你什么事啊？你开门啊…”喊着喊着他就失去了力气，趴在门上顺着墙壁缓缓滑落，“为什么，为什么你总是做一些擅作主张的事情，谁求着你了吗…哥哥，你开门好不好…”

而刚刚还强装冷静的女人此时也再也忍不住，瘫坐在地上无声地流着眼泪。或许一切从源头上就错了，可她也只是想要给两个孩子更好的生活，又怎么会变成现在这样呢，难道真的是她做错了吗？

门后的鹤房汐恩将身体抵在门上，等外面不再嘶吼了他才胡乱抹了两把眼泪，然后生硬地笑着说道，“一成，你才十七岁，还有未来在等着你，你可以考大学，也可以找到好工作，也会有很多很多的人去爱你…”而不是只有我这个晦涩不懂得爱的哥哥。

他哽咽了一下，恰到好处地把剩下那一句话给堵住。他又吸了吸鼻子，鼓起勇气将手伸出去探了一下男人的鼻息，最后释然地笑了出来。

“他死了，是我杀的，你们报警吧。”

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10

新人警官河野纯喜刚上任不久所属辖就接到一起恶性杀人事件，前辈与那城奖以增加阅历为由拉着他一个无名小卒去开了大会，从警校毕业到现在还没见过杀人现场的河野纯喜给自己打足了勇气，却在翻开文件的第一页时就愣住了。

嫌犯是一个十九岁的高中生，台上的警员用平静的语气去陈述这一句话实在不太合适，河野纯喜心想，因为他的第一反应是，嫌犯竟然是一个才十九岁的高中生。

倒不是因为对人性的过分美化，抽烟喝酒打架闹事被送来警局管教的高中生屡屡不绝，但此时河野纯喜看着男孩的照片，却怎么都没法把他和“杀人犯”三个字联系起来。这个叫鹤房汐恩的十九岁高中生，档案里贴的照片大概是学校统一拍的证件照，他穿着浅灰色的制服，微仰着头一副拽得要死的臭屁样，但那双被发梢盖住的上扬眼角里明明就流露出了纯真和善良。

河野纯喜越看越不解，拉着身边的局长儿子佐藤景瑚说起悄悄话来，“这一看就跟你一样是个被家里宠坏的骄傲小孩啊，怎么会是杀人犯呢？”后者总觉得自己像是被说了坏话，但他还是尽心尽责地给人解释道，“纯喜君可能不清楚，鹤房是重组家庭，而且他高中就搬出来自己住了，家庭矛盾很大的…”

“咳咳，纯喜！”与那城奖低声提醒，却被聊得热火朝天的两人直接无视，他尴尬地看了看前面一脸严肃的局长，忍不住直冒冷汗，“纯喜，别聊了，纯喜！”

“怎么了啊奖君？”终于舍得分出一点注意力的河野纯喜一抬头就看见全场正鸦雀无声盯着他看，而刚才的盟友佐藤景瑚已然端正地坐回原位假装记着笔记。

“河野。”佐藤局长的声音响起，河野纯喜立马直挺挺地站了起来，“是！”然后他就听到局长慢吞吞地说道，“你来汇报一下案件吧。”

“是…”河野纯喜抱起档案哭丧着脸走上前去，他最害怕在群众面前讲话，可事到如今也只能硬着头皮开讲。

“被害人平野，Alpha，是嫌疑人鹤房的继父，报案人是隔壁的邻居，邻居A在下班回家时发现平野家门开着，里面还一直传出断断续续的哭喊声，A觉得奇怪便进去看了一眼，发现这家的女主人也就是鹤房的母亲，和他的弟弟豆原正满身是血地坐在浴室门口，遂报警。警方赶到后打开了浴室门，发现鹤房和平野双双倒在地上，被害人已经失去生命体征，嫌疑人意识清醒，直接认罪。法医在平野身上发现了多处伤口，凶器是这把疑似剃须用的小刀…”

“停，”佐藤局长终于受不了打断了他跟念稿子一样的报告，“河野，那你认为作案动机是什么呢？”

“呃…”这可把他问倒了，要真让河野纯喜说，他还觉得鹤房汐恩根本没杀人呢。不知为何他就是对这个素未谋面的男孩有着莫名的信任，但他没有忘记自己的职责，他是一名警察，吃着国粮循公办事，又不是什么为所欲为的侦探。所以他只能按照佐藤景瑚刚才给他讲的乱七八糟复述一遍，“原生家庭养成的叛逆青年由于和继父性格不合两个Alpha便大打出手最后导致的家庭悲剧？”他总结的也太精辟了，河野纯喜都被自己感动到了，可他却看到局长大人重重的摇了摇头。

或许是被上司否定的不甘，又或许是对男孩的耿耿于怀，这件事始终像片乌云萦绕在河野纯喜的心头没法散去。大会一结束与那城奖就急急忙忙地拉着他离开，一边赶路一边懊悔着不该带他过来，河野却听不进去一句抱怨，仍然神在在地念叨着，“所以作案动机到底是什么啊前辈？”

与那城开始怀疑这小子是不是走后门进来的，甚至都有点想不明白他到底是怎么从警校顺利毕业，他把一叠材料扔进河野纯喜的怀里，气得两眼冒火，“你小子能不能好好看看法医报告。”后者听他这么说就将信将疑地翻到了刚刚被打断的那一部分快速浏览着，“…背部的伤口分为一次重伤和多次程度较浅的轻伤，两类伤口的方向和力度均不相同…这不是多人作案的意思吗？！”

见他终于开窍了与那城感到非常欣慰，“你没发现案件中还有两个在场人物吗？虽然女主人是Beta，但鹤房的弟弟豆原可是个刚分化的Omega，更何况家里还有多处打斗的痕迹…”结果他话还没说完就被莽撞的后辈拉着往回走，“这不是判错案了吗？把无辜的高中生抓错了可怎么办！”

是自己想太多了，他果然还是没有开窍。与那城仗着肌肉更多一点，死赖在原地让河野纯喜拉不动，然后他不知为何叹了口气，“纯喜啊，你是不是傻，你真以为那一把小刀能杀死人吗？平野的死因是失血过多，而鹤房汐恩没有及时呼救，反而将自己和他锁在了一起，所以说他是害死了平野的人也于情于理。”

“如果这只是一场单纯的暴力侵犯事件，那豆原完全可以以正当防卫免罪，可鹤房介入了进来，让他们从被害人直接转变成为了加害人。本来嘛这种案件就很复杂，曝光出细节容易引起Omega群体的反抗心，好在鹤房汐恩是个未成年，关上两三年就能出来了，当然是大事化小小事化了…”与那城奖说着说着却发现河野纯喜一脸闷闷不乐又愤愤不平的样子，那人未免投入了太多感情，颤抖着嘴唇像要哭出来一样，“可他才十九岁，这两三年会是他青春中最重要的一段时间啊…”

看开点，人生本就是这么的操蛋。与那城奖本想这么说，可他最后还是拍了拍后辈的肩膀，“快收押了，要跟我一起去看看他吗？”

“怎么不进去看看他？”

金城碧海一行人一放学就赶来了城郊的收容所，大巴刚停稳大平祥生就跌跌撞撞地拉着木全翔也冲了进去，跟在他们后面的金城却注意到了不远处的长椅上有个熟悉的身影。明明已经时至初夏，那人却把自己全身都裹得严严实实，可他还是在抑制不住地微微颤抖着，仿佛那股寒冷是从他心底散发开来的，根本没法被捂热。

他到底经历了什么，金城碧海看了眼快速消失在收容所门口的两个身影，最后还是决定向路边的长椅走去。

“前辈…”豆原一成只抬头看了他一眼就又低下了已经哭到红肿的眼睛，“他不见我，他根本不肯见我，他让我赶快回家，可是前辈你知道吗，就连这句话都是他让警员出来带给我的，为什么，他为什么连一面都不肯见我…前辈，金城前辈是要去见哥哥的对吗？”豆原一成像是猛地抓住了希望似的，急急忙忙地攀上了面前那人的衣摆，“能不能劝劝哥哥让他见我一面？他不应该在里面的，他什么都没做错，前辈你劝劝他吧…”

他大概好几天都没能合眼了，话还没说完就摇摇晃晃地差点从长椅上栽倒，金城碧海赶紧将他扶起，对上了那双满是血丝的眼睛，他也只能心软答应，“…我尽量吧，但是小麻美也知道的，汐恩的脾气，认定的事情是绝对不会回头的。”

“…是啊，他怎么这么犟。”豆原一成无力地笑出了声，占据了他整整十七年生命的哥哥，他当然知道。早就没有办法挽回了，他是知道的，从浴室门被落下锁的那一刻他就知道了，可他就是卑微的期盼着这一次能不一样，他从未如此恳求着鹤房汐恩能真的如他所表现出来的那么无情，能不再默默守护他，而是转头离开在人生这条路上和他渐行渐远。他痴梦着，如果没有人来点醒他，他就会一日日地继续在这条长椅上等待，可他终究是梦醒了。

豆原一成被金城搀扶着又在长椅上坐稳，他闭着眼睛右手紧紧地攒着胸前的衣服，喘气声越来越重像是下一刻就会放声大哭。而金城碧海在一边默默地站了一会，觉得自己还是悄无声息地离开比较好，结果他刚转过身来衣角就被轻轻拉住。

豆原一成没有哭，他把眼泪硬生生的憋了回去。他或许真的长大了，多么残酷啊，只有大人才会被剥夺肆意哭泣的权利。然后他擦了擦鼻子，继而笑着，珍重地做出了最后的委托，“帮我带句话给他吧。”

“没有什么话想要对我说吗？”大平祥生跑进收容所的时候从没想过自己能拥有这样的速度，可当他真的坐下来看见了玻璃墙后那张熟悉又陌生的脸时，才发现自己竟然超乎常理的冷静。他们只是久久地对坐着，谁也不说一句话，又或许是有太多话想说又不知该从何说起了吧。最后大平祥生让步，冷着语调先开了口。

鹤房汐恩的表情愣愣地像是没料到会被这样发问，他本以为大平祥生会骂他怪他，这样反而会让他更好受。然后他就道歉，再把他赶走，就像对豆原一成做的那样，反正他鹤房汐恩最拿手的就是让爱他的人都远远离开。

可大平祥生却这样给对话开了头，仿佛现在只是在普通的约会，鹤房汐恩买错了他喜欢的冰淇淋口味，而他嗔怪着要他认错——但毕竟现在的重点不在于冰淇淋要香草还是巧克力，于是鹤房汐恩也答非所问，“你今天该去上补习班的。”

“我是来听你说这个的吗？！”大平祥生终于坐不住了，他撑着桌面猛地站起了身，把一声不吭的木全翔也都吓个不轻，他狠狠地拍着桌子，眼泪也没忍住地爆发出来，“到底发生了什么，你明明不是那样的人啊？为什么…”

鹤房汐恩却释怀地笑了，这样才对，这样才是正常的，如果现在不是有一面玻璃墙隔着他真想把对面的人搂进怀里顺一顺他金色的发丝，“祥生，你知道的，我本来就很爱打架，我就是这种人呀。”

“我是个坏学生，你本来就不该和我在一起的，反正我还没有标记过你，这样祥生也可以去找一个新的Alpha男朋友嘛，你看碧海不就挺好的。”

于是金城碧海一进来就正对上三双视线，其中大平祥生还不知为何一脸想要把他给杀了的表情。不知所云的金城耸了耸肩退到隔间的一角，大平祥生这才红着眼眶又转回了头，他捏了捏拳头像在犹豫不决，最后还是问了出来，“…是不是豆原一成？”

刚刚还笑嘻嘻的鹤房汐恩瞬间严肃了起来，“跟他没关系，你不要去找他。”

事已至此全都明了了，也没有什么好继续问的了。大平祥生咬着唇瓣，狠命克制着想要大骂的冲动，最后他闭着眼睛摇了摇头，什么都没再说，站起身来默默地向外走去。一边一直低着头的木全翔也不知该怎么办，左右踌躇了两下，还是匆匆忙忙的跟在了后面，“祥生…”

“祥生。”两声低呼同时响起，大平祥生猛地停下脚步转头看去，他以为鹤房汐恩是要挽留，没想到那人却无奈地笑了，那笑容里还有什么复杂的含义他不想去深究，因为他听见那人说道，“对不起啊祥生，还没能跟你一起去看电影…电影会散场的，早点去看吧，别等我了。”

他终于忍不住，捂着嘴压住了呜咽，然后头也不回地向门外冲去。一瞬间屋里只剩下金城碧海一个人，环着胳膊站在角落，过了许久才下了结论，“渣男。”

然而鹤房汐恩早已不是那个会和他打打闹闹的高中生了，他低着头看不清表情，只能听见声音闷闷的，“替我照顾好他。”金城碧海无语，“大平又不是小孩子了，他不需要人照顾。”

“哈哈，你说的对，”无力地干笑了两声，鹤房汐恩看见那人的嘴角还是有些青肿，忍不住涌上阵阵歉意，“碧海，抱歉…”

“你是准备把一辈子的道歉都在今天说完吗？”金城冷哼一声，然后拉在椅子在他对面坐下，“汐恩，我刚刚在外面看见小麻美了…”一谈到这个名字鹤房汐恩就会变得严肃，他这次直接打断了金城碧海的话语，“让他赶紧回家去，还准备在外面坐多久。”

金城有些哑住，他没想过自己有一天也会像个老妈子一样说出这样的劝告，“…你总不可能永远都不见他，等你出来了，难道还要躲着他一辈子吗？”

“我会啊，”鹤房汐恩竟然笑得坦然，“他说不定以后会成为什么有名的人，就算是普通的公司员工，让同事知道他有个坐过牢的哥哥多不好，多影响我们一成的形象。诶不过话说，你是什么时候知道他是我弟弟的？”

“…一开始，你藏得一点都不好好吗，我早就知道了…”

“不，碧海你不知道。”同样的话他不久前也听另一个人说过，甚至这样落寞的神情都和另一张相似的脸上一模一样，“那是我唯一的弟弟，但我对他一点都不好，我抢他的玩具和零食，把他一个人扔在家里，甚至假装不认识他。其实我是爱他的，可我…已经不能再去爱他了，所以这次是真的想拜托你，帮我照顾好一成，你会答应的吧？”

等你出来再自己去照顾他吧。想了想还是把这句咽下，金城碧海顺势岔开了话题，“刚刚小麻美让我给你带句话，他说——”

豆原一成眨着闪闪的大眼睛，那里面或许有泪花也有希望，然后他说，“我最喜欢哥哥了，就算他抢我的玩具和零食，把我一个人扔在家里，甚至假装不认识我，他永远都是我最好的哥哥。”

“他说，他恨你，你真是最差劲的哥哥，他恨死你了。”

根本没想到会是这样的答案，鹤房汐恩愣了一会，最后哽咽着红了眼眶，“…那真是太好了，他最好恨我。”

“时间到了。”狱警突然出现关闭了通讯装置，于是金城碧海只能看见鹤房汐恩被带走前哭得皱成了一团的脸。他哭得太丑了，金城碧海心想，以后可不能再哭了。

结果他走出收容所就看见一向和蔼好脾气的大平祥生正拽着虚弱的豆原一成狠狠地说着些什么，这两个人也哭得好丑。金城碧海快步走上前去，一手搂住大平祥生一手提起战战兢兢的木全翔也，拖着这两人走向公交站台前还不忘回头对豆原一成说道，“汐恩说他全都知道的，你如果再不回家等他出来就继续装作不认识你。”

他一手一个艰难地爬上了车，金城碧海这时才有余力去透过后面的车窗看向远处缩成了小小一个的身影。他定定地坐着，大概是在看着收容所的方向，最后他擦了擦眼角，终于舍得从长椅上站起了身。

今晚他会回家的吧，金城碧海猜。

回程的车启动了，大平祥生哭累了，在前面倚着窗户不言不语，金城碧海坐在后面一排靠窗的位置，一个人盯着窗外的风景若有所思。

木全翔也去前排安慰，被想要一个人静静的大平祥生给劝退回了后面，结果他刚坐下来金城碧海就按着他的脖子一起看风景，“翔也，看见了吗？路边有个花园。”

哪里有花园？？木全看了半天也只看见了匆匆滑过的绿色树丛，于是他忍不住摸上了旁边那人的前额，“你发烧了？”

“你才发烧了。”金城碧海拍掉了他的手，继续自顾自地盯着窗外看。

他明明就看见了。那是一朵橙花和一朵玫瑰，橙花开在枝头上，玫瑰开在荆棘里，两朵花同根而生却不得相见，唯有等到秋风吹起花瓣凋零的那一刻，尘归尘，土归土，他们互相缠绕的宿命才终将是归路。

Fin


End file.
